Love Slow
by Myaaaaaaaa
Summary: Dawn and her family just moved to kanto, and she later becomes the talk of her new school because of the one and only Ash Ketchum. Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

Age:

Dawn- 16

Drew: 17

Ash-16

Gary-16

May-16

Serena-16

Brianna-16

Misty-17

Leaf-15

Paul-17

* * *

I was just falling asleep when I heard my alarm go off. I barely got any sleep at all.

 _Ugh the dreaded first day of school has come._

Nobody likes the first day of school, or just school in general, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna hate it more than anyone else, considering I'm gonna be called "the new girl" for about the first month of school. I used to do online school in Sinnoh but then my family moved to Kanto and my parents decided to have me attend public school.

Hopefully since I already made some friends during Volleyball tryouts, today won't be as bad as I think it will be.

"Dawn, are you awake?" I heard my brother, Drew say as he knocked on my bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm up." I said while standing up to get ready.

"Okay, and mom said breakfast is ready."

"Alright, I'll be down in a bit" I replied. I heard him walk downstairs and I started getting ready.

I took a quick shower and put on a black and white adidas t-shirt, black skinny jeans, white vans, and I wrapped a red flannel around my waist.

Once I was ready, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Where's mom?" I asked my brother.

"She went to meet the neighbors." He replied.

"Oh. And so are we taking your car or mine today?" I asked while serving myself breakfast.

"Your car cause I'm still tired, and want to take a nap on the way to school."

I nodded while I ate my chocolate chip pancakes.

I love moms cooking. I thought to myself. My mom has always been a really good cook and she told us that she's planning on opening a restaurant here.

We finished eating breakfast and we headed out to the garage. We got into my black Chevy Malibu and I started backing out of the garage.

"So do you think you made the volleyball team?" Drew asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I hope I did. Do you think you made the football team?"

"You were the MVP on your team, and you guys won the championship, I'm pretty sure you're gonna make the team. And as for me, I honestly have no idea everyone was really good. So I guess we'll see at the pep rally."

"Yeah. Ugh I'm so nervous. At least we know people from tryouts."

"Yeah that's true."

"Remember when you picked me up after tryouts that one time?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because all the girls liked you, they thought you were "hot"" I said putting up air quotes when I said 'hot'.

"Really?" He askedraising an eyebrow.

Yup and it looks like you couldn't take your nap." I said laughing while pulling into the student parking lot.

We got out of the car and headed to the main office to get our schedules.

Once we got them, we compared and I ended up having 4 classes together, Art, woodshop, Pre-Cal and Phys. Ed.

"Yes thank god I have classes with you." I said relieved.

We went to our lockers and put our stuff in it. The first bell rang and we all headed to the gym for the assembly.

"Dawn!" I heard a girl yell. I looked around and saw May, a girl that tried out for volleyball. She waved and motioned for me to go over there. I nodded and was about to tell Drew when I saw him head to a group of guys that I saw at his football tryouts.

I walked over to May and her friends.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Guys this is Dawn. Dawn these are my friends." She explained.

"Nice to meet you guys"

They nodded and smiled.

"Let's go sit on the bleachers." We all nodded and I started following them.

We talked for a bit until the principal started talking.

"Goodmorning everybody, I hope you had a great summer and welcome back. And if you're new here, then welcome. We're gonna start with your student council introducing the teachers." He said and handed the microphone to a student.

"Hello, I'm the student body president, Misty." She said smiling. She then started introducing the teachers. Then she asked if the coaches would get in line.

"Okay, so next can the coaches for Volleyball, Football, and Soccer please come down and announce who made the teams?" The coaches went down and Misty handed the mic to the Volleyball coach.

I'm supper nervous, I really hope I made the team.

"Man, I'm nervous." I told May.

"Me too" She replied.

"Goodmorning, I'm the Coach for Varsity Volleyball and I'd like to thank all the girls that tried out, you were all such good players and it was difficult to make the decision." She said. She looked down at her clipboard and then looked back up. "Can the following students please come down, Michelle Clark,..." She went down the list in alphabetical order of people's last name, and since she started with someone who's last name started with a "c". I knew I didn't make the team. I felt like crying. May made the team. "And last but not lastly, Dawn Berlitz"

Wait what?

I looked up at my brother and he mouthed "Go!".

I got off the bleachers and went and stood by May.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 2016 Varsity Volleyball team. I'm looking forward to a great season girls."

We all nodded and we were ordered to stay standing there until all the people that made the teams were called. I spaced out until Varsity Football was called down.

I hope Drew made the team.

"Kevin Cisneros, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak , Jake Martin, Drew Berlitz,..."

I heard Drew's name and smiled. I didn't spend my nights helping him practice for nothing.

The soccer coach called the last student and the principal said.

"I'm looking forward to great games this year and maybe maybe a few Championships? You may now go back to the bleachers. And Practice starts an hour after school ends today." We all nodded and walked back to the bleachers. I sat down and waited till Drew passed me to give him a high five.

After I gave him a high five, I heard someone ask him, "Yo is that your sister?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's fucking hot bro." When the guy said that my eyes widened and I turned red. I looked at the guy out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was one of the ones that made the Varsity Football team.

"Dude, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my little sister like that in front of me, or like ever."

"Sorry man, I was just stating the obvious." I felt the whole group of guys they were with stare at me. I tried to focus on the pep rally instead.

After awhile, they asked for 4 volunteers from each grade and May made me volunteer with her. There was May, the guy that called me hot, and another guy. My brother volunteered for the senior class.

They told us to get in line and we had to introduce ourselves infront of the students.

"I'm May Maple"

"I'm Dawn Berlitz"

"Hottie!" I heard someone from the bleachers yell out and the other students started laughing. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Ash Ketchum" the guy next to me said. He was the one that called me hot. I blushed even more.

"Gary Oak " the guy next to him.

The other grades introduced themselves and then Misty told us that we were gonna play a game where had to team up, and pop balloons, and you could only use one hand. The grade to pop all the balloons they were given, wins. I got teamed up with Gary and May got teamed up with Ash.

I put my left hand behind my back and Gary did the same thing. Once we had the balloons infront of us we waited till Misty said to start and we began trying to pop the balloons.

After a while of not being able to pop the balloons I came up with an idea.

"Here, I'll hold down the Ballon and you try to pop it." I told Gary.

"You sure that's gonna work?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I hope so."

"Okay" He nodded his head.

My idea worked and we finished popping our balloons faster than anyone else. May and Ash were also close to finishing.

We ended up getting first place, the seniors got second, the sophomores got third, and the freshman got fourth. I high fived Gary, May and Ash. We went back to the bleachers and sat down. The rest of the pep rally was boring. Once it ended May and I compared schedules.

"Sweet, we have our first five classes together. But why are you a Teacher's assistant for Algebra 2?" She asked.

"Oh that's because I used to do online school, and I was really advanced in math and so I have Pre-Cal with my brother instead." I explained.

"Oh I see. And your brother is so cute you should hook me up" She said winking. I started laughing.

"Haha ok I'll see what I could do." I said. We then started walking towards the art classroom.

"Dawn!" I heard my brother call me, I turned around and saw him walking towards us. "Are you guys going to the Art classroom?" He asked. I nodded and he started walking with us.

Meanwhile

Ash's POV

"Yo Drew's sister is probably the hottest girl in school now. I'd fuck her any day of the week. She's way hotter than Serena." Stan, one of our teamates, told Gary and I. "Gary your lucky you got to team up with her in the prep rally."

Gary nodded and said, "Yeah and she doesn't seem like she's a stuck up bitch like Serena. Ash, I still can't believe you dated her."

"Oh I know. That was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made. She's also fucking crazy. I broke up with her at the end of the last school year, yet she still thinks we're dating." I said rolling my eyes.

Serena Yvonne was probably the hottest girl in school up until, today of course.

Freshman year, I heard she liked me, and what was the first thing freshman Ash did? He thought that the best idea ever was to ask her out and he did. We dated for about a year and a half until I found out she slept with half of the guys in school while we were dating. Then I broke up with her on the last day of school, she cried and ran to her friends and they all flipped me off, but I could care less. During the entire summer she'd spam me with Texts, DMs, comments and tweets. I blocked her but that didn't stop her, she showed up at my house every week. I'd ignore her all the time and eventually she stopped. But today, she came up to me and tried to kiss me saying that she wanted another try, and I just walked away from her.

"Oh god she's just a fucking psycho." Gary said. We nodded and walked into our first period class.

In every class we had to read a syllabus, so nothing eventful happened until fourth period, Phys. Ed.

Gary and I walked to the gym. When we entered we were given a syllabus, and we were instructed to sit on the bleachers. I heard someone wolf whistle and I looked at the door, Drew, May, and Dawn were walking in. It was obvious that the wolf whistle was for Dawn, she realized that and put her head down so nobody could see her blush but it was too obvious. I watched her walk and sit at the bleachers but, I think she saw me staring cause she looked my way, and I winked. She blushed even more and looked away real quick, I smirked.

I expected the teacher to read the entire syllabus to us but instead all he said was that as long as we participate and actually try, that we'd get an 'A'.

"Okay, so basically all you need to know, is that if you participate and wear your P.E clothes to class every day you'll have an 'A' now you will need to read over the syllabus and sign it, as well as your parents. Now today what we're gonna do is, pick teams for the year so I'm gonna need two team captains." The teacher explained. I raised my hand and so did Jake Martin, a guy on the football team.

"Okay you two come down," Jake and I went down the bleachers and stood on opposite sides of the teacher."What are your names?" He asked.

"Ash Ketchum."

"Jake Martin."

"Heads or Tails?" He asked.

"Tails" I responded first. He nodded and flipped the coin. It landed on tails and I smirked.

"Okay, Ketchum, you get to choose first. Pick 3 people to start with." I nodded.

"Gary, Drew," I looked around to pick the third person and my eyes landed on,the new girl,"and Dawn." They came down and stood next to me. Jake chose three people and then we kept choosing one by one. Once we got our teams, the teacher took role.

"Alright so in these boxes I have your shirts for the school year. Ketchum, your team is blue, and Martin, yours is gray. So get your color in your size." We all nodded and got in line to get our shirts. I got mine and it had our school name and "Phys. Ed." On the shirt. After we got our shirts we were able to chill and talk to eachother.

Dawn's POV

I went to sit on the bleachers with May once I got my shirt. "It's a good thing we're on the same team." I said relieved.

"Omg I know. It would've sucked if we weren't." I nodded. "So about you setting me up with your brother, do you think he'd like me? " She asked.

"Yeah totally. We're actually having a party this weekend if you want to come and get to know him and my family better." I said.

"Yeah, definitely. I'd love to go." She replied as the bell rang.

We got to the Algebra 2 classroom. There was a seating chart displayed on the Smart Board, so May went to sit where she was assigned, while I went to introduce myself to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Berlitz, I'm your teachers assistant." She looked up from the computer and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Mrs. Clark. Thank goodness I have a T.A this period. You're a lifesaver." I laughed a bit. She was younger than my other teachers. And she seemed chill."Okay so you can sit in that chair right there whenever your grading papers or not really doing anything." She said pointing to a chair that was next to her desk. It had a small work area. I nodded and went to sit down. After a few minutes the bell rang, but the school secretary come on the intercom.

"Teacher's please excuse the interruption, but the internet just went down so you'll have to take role and mark the absent students on a piece of paper and send a student to bring it to me." After she said that she got off the intercom.

Mrs. Clark took role and I noticed that alot of the people that were I'm my Phys. Ed. class were in this Class as well.

"Well Dawn, looks like you've got your first job of the year. Can you take this to the main office?" I nodded and took the paper from her."Oh, and can you also pick up the syllabus' from the printer as well?"

"I don't know where the printer is." I told her.

"Oh you don't?" I shook my head no. "Does anyone want to go with Dawn and pick up the Syllabus'?" She asked the class. Alot of people's hands went up. I was hoping she'd pick May but she picked Ash. "Okay, Ash, you can go pick up the syllabus' while Dawn takes the attendance to the office." Ash nodded and headed to the door with me right behind him.

We walked in awkward silence for a bit till Ash broke the silence.

"So, are you single?" He asked. My eyes widened and I blushed. _Damn he's straight forward._

"Um, yeah, what's it to you?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing really just asking." He replied. He went into a room after that, and I assumed that's where the syllabus' were. I continued walking to the Main office. I handed the secretary the paper and headed back to the classroom. I was about to walk past the room where Ash went in, when I bumped into someone causing us both to fall. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but landed on something, more like someone soft. I opened my eyes and I found that I fell on Ash. And that our lips were mere centimeters away from eachother.

* * *

Please leave a review of what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! When you finish reading this chapter, please leave a review telling me what you think so far. 😊

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I stated while getting up. I picked up the syllabus' which were still perfectly stacked somehow.

"Don't worry, you're good." Ash replied while dusting off his pants. I just noticed what he was wearing and damn he has style. He was wearing a gray shirt with a red flannel over it ( _wow what are the odds he wears a flannel the same day I do?_ ), black jeans and gray Vans.

He leaned into my ear, "But you might want to get that blush off your face before we get back to class." He whispered.

I got chills and ended up blushing even more. He noticed and began to chuckle and he headed back to the classroom. I stood there frozen for a bit, but then snapped out of it, and headed back to the classroom I tried my best to hide my blush and entered the room. I passed out a syllabus to everyone and then Mrs. Clark gave me a different syllabus, since I was a Teacher's assistant. She told me to read it while she read the Algebra 2 syllabus. I nodded and proceeded to read it. I signed it when I was done, and put in in my backpack. I looked up and immediately noticed that Ash was staring at me. I tried pretending that I didn't see him staring at me, and started listening to Mrs. Clark. She finished reading the syllabus and we had time to talk to eachother, so I went to where May was siting, and talked with her for a bit.

"So what are you gonna do during lunch?" She asked.

"My brother and I are gonna go eat at home. What about you?" I replied.

"Oh, my friends and I were gonna go get some pizza. What about after school?"

"I think we're going go home and get our practice stuff, and then come back and chill till practice starts."

"Oh cool, can I hang with you guys?"

"Yeah for sure, we can pick you up at your house, just text me your address." I then proceeded to give her my phone number and then the bell rang.

We walked through the door and parted our ways. I was headed towards the student parking lot when I bumped into a girl.

"Watch it, new girl!" She rolled her eyes and I saw her look behind me. "ASHY! BABE!" She yelled right next to my ear, and her voice was way too high pitched.

"Ketchum, control your damn girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and left. I have a very short temper when it comes to rude people.

I was almost out of the school when I saw Ash walk right past me, with that girl trailing right behind him, and I heard him say, "She's not my fucking girlfriend."

I walked out of the school and to my car. I saw Drew waiting next to the car talking to some girl and he looked very uncomfortable. Standing next to another car I saw Ash arguing with that one girl.

"Hey, Drew, you ready to go?" I asked. He nodded.

"Um who are you? " The girl asked.

"I'm Dawn his sister. Who are you?" I responded.

"Brianna. Your brothers future girlfriend." She said winking at him.

"Doubt it." I replied. Drew and I laughed and she got angry and walked away.

"Can you drive please? I need to call Leaf." I asked.

"Yeah for sure." He replied.

Drew and I got in the car and he thanked me for saving him from that awkward situation.

"No problem" I said while laughing.

I got my phone out and called Leaf.

"Hey!" She answered right away.

"Hey Leaf, how was your flight back home?" I asked.

Leaf is my bestfriend from Sinnoh, we've known eachother literally since we were born. She had gone to Hoenn to visit some of her family before we moved out to Kanto so it's been a while since we last saw eachother.

"Oh you have no idea how bad it was. I was sitting in front of a little kid who kept playing with the seat tray and he kept kicking the seat. I tried to sleep because I had woken up with a headache but I couldn't. But when we hot home i took a quick nap and I'm feeling better." She said.

"Haha that sucks. Are you ready to start school tomorrow? Your lucky your flight was canceled yesterday or else you'd be in school right now."

"Omg, I know. But I'm way not ready for school. But how's your first day back in public school?"

"Ugh so far it's been so boring. I'm sorry I said you guys over exaggerated when you said that you couldn't stand high school. I understand your pain now." I said talking about when Drew and Leaf would complain about school to me. "But I'll tell you more about it after practice." I said smiling.

"What!? You made the team? I'm so happy!" She yelled into the phone. "What about Drew?" She asked.

"Yup he made Varsity as well" I explained.

"That's awesome. I'm gonna miss going to the football games with you." She said frowning at the last part.

"Me too. It won't be the same." I told her. "But hey, you and your family are still coming this weekend for my mom's birthday right?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely. I wouldn't miss it for anything." She said nodding. I smiled.

I looked up and saw that we were almost home.

"Yay, awesome. I'll call you or FaceTime you after practice and catch up a bit more." I said.

"M'kay. Bye!" She said.

"Bye" I said hanging up.

Drew started pulling into the driveway. Once he parked we got out and went inside.

"Hey mom." I greeted my mom kissing her on the cheek. Drew did the same.

"Hey, your lunch is on the table." She said motioning to the table. We nodded and began eating. "Oh, by the way, we're going to have dinner with the neighbors on Wednesday." She commented.

"Okay, and so we made the Varsity teams!" I told her. Her face lit up.

"That's amazing! Good job." She said high fiving us. "What time is practice?" She asked.

"Um an hour after school, I believe. It ends at 6:00 p.m." Drew answered. My mom nodded.

"Okay so dinner will be done when you get home." She said.

We continued eating and I was looking out the window and saw a car driving out of the neighbors driveway. I looked closely to see who was driving to see if I've seen them around. I finally saw the person driving and it was none other than Ash Ketchum.

"Hey mom? Is the neighbors last name Ketchum?" I asked.

"Yeah it is. Why?"

"I was just wondering cause the guy driving that car," I was pointing at Ash's car."is Ash Ketchum. He's in a few of my classes."

"And he's on the Varsity Football team." Drew added.

"Oh well thats good that you guys know him. So it won't be so awkward when we go over for dinner." My mom stated. _Somehow I think it's gonna be more awkward._ I thought to my self.

Drew and I finished eating and said bye to mom and headed back to school. Drew drove once again.

He started pulling out of the driveway when I got a text from a number I didn't know. I read the text and saw it was May.

May: **Hey, you won't believe what I heard at the pizza place. Oh btw it's May.**

Me: Hey. What'd you hear?

May: **Okay so Ash's ex, Serena and her best friend Brianna were talking about how the new girl was trying to get at Ash and how she ruined Brianna's chance with the new guy. And you and Drew are the only new students so far. So I listened and they were saying that they're not going to let you get with Ash and that Brianna is gonna try to get with Drew. They left afterwards tho. But I thought you should know.**

 _Shit_.

Me: Woah, geez. First of all, I'm definitely not trying to get at Ash. 2nd of all, Brianna has zero chance with Drew, especially if I can get you two together ;). But thanks for telling me I appreciate it.

May: **Lol well hopefully you're a good match maker. And no problem, I've got your back. And if there's a fight, I'll cheer you on, or get in the fight and help you. Lolz.**

Me: Thanks, I've got your back too.

Drew was driving into the student parking lot. And once he parked we got out and headed to woodshop. On the way there, I couldn't stop thinking about what May told me. Man I hope what happened in 8th grade at my old school doesn't happen again. That's what made me do online school.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't forget to leave a review.

We walked into woodshop. There were chairs around the teachers desk which probably meant that we had to read a syllabus.

I realized there was only one other girl. I recognized her as the student body president.

Drew and I got the syllabus from the teacher and went to sit.

Of course.

Ash is in this Class. And the only seat open was next to me. He sat down next to me. He looked angry. Something must've happened with that girl.

We spent the class reading the syllabus. Once the teacher finished he said we could talk to eachother.

I was about to talk to Drew when my phone buzzed. I made sure that the teacher wasn't looking and checked my phone. It was a text from Leaf.

Leaf: **You won't believe who I saw together at Starbucks rn.**

Me: Who?

Leaf: **Kenny and Ursula. And looks like they aren't going to break up soon.**

Me: Really why?

Leaf: **She's pregnant. Looks like the "pull out master" messed up.**

Me: lol Leaf. But true true. And wow I'm glad I found out about them and broke up with him before this happened. I would have been crushed. But I don't really care about it now.

Leaf: **Good cause if you still had feelings for him, I'd fly to Kanto and literally slap those feelings out of you.**

Me: And that's what you call an amazing best friend.

Leaf: **You're an amazing best friend too.**

I heard the release bell ring and looked up. I saw Ash almost run to the door. I grabbed my stuff, putting my phone in my pocket.

Drew and I walked to my car and put our backpacks in the back seat. I looked around to look for May. Once I saw her, I ran towards her.

"Hey, how are you getting home? Cause we can take you and that way I also see where you live." I suggested.

"Oh sure. Let me just text my friend that was gonna give me a ride and tell her I don't need a ride anymore." She said taking her phone out. I nodded and waited for her to finish texting and we headed towards the car. I gave her my phone so she can put her address in and once she gave me it back we started driving to her house.

"Why don't you have a car yet May?" Drew asked.

"It's cause I don't turn 16 until next month." May replied.

"Wait, you're not 16 yet?" Drew asked surprised. May just shook her head no.

We arrived at Mays house and realized she lived fairly close to where we lived.

"I'll just text you when we're gonna come pick you up."

"Okay, bye I'll see you guys later." She replied walking down the walkway to her house.

We then started driving back home.

"You know, she's kinda cute." Drew said randomly out of nowhere.

"You know, she's kinda single." I replied with a smirk. Getting them together would be easier than I thought. Well once that Brianna girl gets it through her head that Drew is not interested.

"Really? You know your my favorite sister right? So you should totally set me up with her." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your only sister. And well I don't know, I'll think about whether I want to set you two up." I said. We were stopped at a red light so I pretended to think about it for one second. "Okay, I thought about it." I said continuing to drive since the red light turned green.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'll try, but you owe me something." I replied.

"Okay done I'll do whatever favor you want. If you get us together." He agreed. We got back home and shook our hands to complete the deal.

We went inside and saw that our mom went out. She left a note saying she went to buy groceries.

Drew went to his room to get his stuff. I grabbed my water bottle from the refrigerator and went up to my room.

I put on some music and started putting clothes into my gym bag.

Once I put my clothes in my gym bag, I changed into my practice clothes, a white nike shirt, spandex, and my nike shoes. I also put on a thin jacket around my waist because my car has leather seats and it's very uncomfortable to sit in the seats with shorts or spandex on.

One of my favorite songs, Controlla, came on and I couldn't help but dance and sing around my room. I looked out my window and realized I was beingwatched. By Ash Ketchum. But I honestly didn't care and just continued to sing and dance.

I opened my window and turned the music up.

 _They don't want me to give you nothing_

 _They don't want you to have nothing_

 _They don't wanna see me find your lovin'_

I sang along to it and I saw him smirk.

"Like what you see Ketchum?" I asked out the window.

"Yeah." He said. Damn he really is straight forward. After he said that he walked inside his house.

I closed my window, grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I sat down on the sofa, and placed my bag next to me. I turned on the TV and looked through the channels. I saw that my favorite show was on and started watching it. Drew came down soon after.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup." He said nodding. I got my bag and headed out to the car. I opened the trunk and put my bag in it and left it open so Drew could put his in too. Once he got into the car, I texted May that we're on our way. Then I got into the passenger seat and plugged the aux cord into my phone and started playing music.

You should invite May, to the party this weekend." I suggested while texting May.

Me: Drew is gonna invite you to our party this weekend, just pretend like I didn't already invite you.

May: Haha alright.

Drew nodded and pulled into Mays driveway. He honked the horn and opened the trunk. May came out and put her bag in the trunk.

Drew noticed that she was only wearing a sports bra and spandex and he blushed a little. Once she put her actual shirt on his blush went away and he spoke to her.

"Hey May, you should come to a family party we're having this weekend." Drew suggested.

"Oh cool. I'd love to go." May replied.

We got to the school and parked in the student parking lot near the practice feild. We got out and sat on the bleachers of the practice field and just talked for a while until more people showed up. Once more of the football team showed up, May and I started heading to the practice gym. While we were walking, I heard Controlla being played. I looked for the person who was playing the song and it was Ash. When he saw that I was looking, he winked and I couldn't help but chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright ladies, that was an excellent first practice. I really am thinking we'll be able to make it the Championship game this year." Coach said as we finished our practice. "Lady Lions on 3" She said putting here hand in the middle of the group. We did the same.

"1, 2, 3" She started. "Lady Lions!" We all said throwing our hands up. The schools mascot was a lion so we of course are "Lady Lions".

"So, how is Pallet Towns volleyball team compared to your old team?" May asked as we walked to the locker room to change.

"Pretty good." I replied. "I'm also thinking we can make it to the Champs this year." I added.

"Yeah especially with you on the team. I now know why you were the MVP. You're really competitive." She replied laughing a bit. I laughed along with her. "Hey, do you want to do Cheer or Dance Team with me?" She asked.

"Um, when are tryouts and when would the practices be?" I asked.

"The tryouts are this week before school, so like at 6:00 a.m. And practices would be at the same time." She answered.

"I'll think about it. I actually love dancing, my best friend and I used to go to a dance studio back in Twin Leaf town." I said while putting on a gray cropped hoodie over my sports bra. I put on a pair of athletic leggings as well and kept my volleyball shoes on.

"Oh that's so cool." May added. She changed into a black hoodie, skinny jeans and she put on gray Vans.

We walked out of the locker room and said goodbye to the coach.

"Wait, Berlitz, is it true you were MVP in the volleyball club you were in back in Sinnoh?" She asked. I nodded. "That's amazing! Good job. I'm glad to have you on the team this year." She said.

"Thank you, and I'm glad to be on the team as well." I said smiling.

May and I left and saw that the boys were still practicing so we sat on the bleachers. Their practice ends thirty minutes after ours. I heard that last year the team went to the Championships but they lost. The guys were all really good, the other team must have been better.

"Hey what's your Instagram?" May asked.

"Its just DawnBerlitz." I replied taking my phone out. She looked for my account and I got a notification saying she followed me so I followed her back.

"Is that your best friend from back in Sinnoh?" She asked showing me a picture if Leaf and I. I nodded. "Wow, she's insanely pretty, I'm surprised your brother isn't dating her."

"Yeah I know right? She's always asked out by some of the hottest guys but she always says no because she doesn't want a relationship at the moment. And my brother and her are like brother and sister so they've never dated." I responded.

"Oh wow." May said.

I heard the coach blow the whistle and the boys huddled up. After the coach talked to them, the guys headed towards the locker room to change. May and I walked down the bleachers and went towards the car. I unlocked it and we got in. May got in the passenger seat, so that meant Drew had to sit in the back.

I connected my phone to the aux cable connected to the car and started playing some music while we waited for Drew.

Drew came out of the locker room and he was walking with Ash and Gary. Once Drew reached the car, Ash, Gary and him did a bro handshake and Drew got in the car.

"Wow, ok leave the oldest to be in the back seat." Drew complained.

"Well you took too long, so I beat you to it." May responded sticking her tongue out at him. Drew playfully rolled his eyes.

I started driving out of the parking lot and started driving to May's house. We stopped at a gas station because the car needed some gas. May got down to pay because she wanted to get a Gatorade. I filled up the car and continued to drive to May's house.

"Bye. I'll see you guys tomorrow." May said getting out if the car.

"Bye." Drew and I said in unison. Drew got out of the car and sat in the passenger seat. I started driving back home.

"Stay away from most of the guys on the football team." Drew said suddenly.

"I don't even know most of them, but why?" I asked.

"I heard some stuff. A few of them didn't say anything, like Ash and Gary, so they're fine. But the other guys, just stay away." He added. I just nodded my head.

We got home and went inside.

"Mom! We're home!" I yelled into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon, just go take a shower and come down!" She responded.

Drew and I went upstairs to take a shower. I chose my blue pajama shorts and a big white t-shirt to wear after I took a shower.

Once I finished taking a shower and changed into my clothes I brushed my hair and blow dried it and put it into a messy bun. I went downstairs and dinner was done.

We talked about our day while eating dinner and my mom mentioned that she may be able to have her restaurant open in these next few months.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah and I already have a few people in mind that I'd like to have work there." She explained.

After dinner, I went upstairs and logged into my computer and FaceTimed Leaf.

"Hey." I heard her answer. She was laying in bed and I heard her tv in the background.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"I was just watching Netflix. What about you?" She replied.

"I just got done eating dinner." My phone buzzed while I was talking and I picked it up to see a text from May.

May: Have you thought about dance team?

"Who is it?" Leaf asked.

"May, a new friend I made today. She asked if I wanted to join the dance team at the school. Should I?" I wanted to know her opinion.

"Yes! I love the dance team here, I'm pretty sure you'll like the one in Kanto." She explained.

"Okay, I'll try it out. Oh and so the most hilarious thing happened today when I got home from school. I was dancing around my room to Controlla, and when I looked out the window, the neighbor was watching me and since he's on the football team when I went to practice, he played Controlla on purpose to tease me." I said laughing.

"Typical you. Whenever Controlla comes on, you always couldn't help but dance. Is your neighbor cute at least?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess so." I responded while texting May back.

Me: Yeah, I'll try it.

May: Awesome. Tryouts are tomorrow at 6 a.m. I'll see you tomorrow.

"You guess so? Let me see a picture of him. What's his instagram?" Leaf asked.

"I don't have a picture if him and don't know his instagram. But his name is Ash Ketchum if you want to try and find it." I said knowing she'd find his instagram. She's kind of like a detective when it comes to stuff like finding someone's social media accounts.

"Found it, is this him?" She asked putting her phone infront of the computer camera. There was a picture of Ash, Gary and another guy with purple hair, in their football uniform.

"Yup that's him."

"Oh, he is cute, but his friend is more attractive who is he?" She pointed at Gary when she put the phone infront of the camera again.

"That's Gary Oak. He's in the same grade as us." I explained.

"Found his instagram. He was tagged in another one of Ash's pictures. Damn he's fucking hot. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. That's not something you ask someone when you meet then Leaf."

"I did, once. Remember?" She asked laughing a bit.

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe that guy gave you his number even though he had a girlfriend."

"I know, he was cute though not gonna lie." I heard her mom tell her to go to sleep. "Well got to go, call or text me tomorrow." She said hanging up.

I put my laptop away and decided to go to tell my mom and brother that I'd be going to dance team tryouts tomorrow morning. I was too comfortable to get up so I just texted them. I turned on some music, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard my alarm ring at 5:00 a.m. I had about an hour to get ready to go to the dance team tryouts. I was in the middle of straightening my hair when may sent me a text.

May: Hey do you want to go to Denny's for breakfast after tryouts? A few other girls that are trying out are going there too.

Me: Yeah, sounds good.

I continued doing my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I looked for clothes to wear to tryouts and clothes to wear to school. While I was going through my clothes, I got a call from Leaf.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Leaf asked when I answered. I put the speaker on and placed my phone on my dresser so I could look for clothes.

"Trying to find clothes to wear. You?" I asked her.

"Dawn, I always tell you to get your clothes ready the day before so your not wasting time just looking for an outfit." I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you know I'm right. And I'm currently on my way to the most boring place on earth. School." She said knowing that I rolled my eyes.

"How'd you know I rolled my eyes are you a witch or something?" I asked jokingly.

"Yup. I'm surprised you just found out." She said with an evil laugh and I burst out laughing. "Nah, I just know you better than anyone else." She added.

"Yeah that's true. I also know you better than anyone else. I'm gonna change, so I'll text you later. Bye" I said when I found the outfit I want to wear

"Alright peace." She hung up and I went into my bathroom to change.

I got dressed in gray joggers and a black loose running tank top. I put my clothes that I'm going to wear for school in my gym bag and went downstairs. My mom and Drew were still asleep so I just left a note on the counter that I went to dance team tryouts. I opened the garage door and backed out of the driveway and headed to school. When I got to the gym I texted May.

Me: Hey where are you?

May: My mom is driving me there I'll be there in like 3 minutes.

Me: OK.

I waited in my car listening to music and checking my Instagram. I saw that a lot of the girls on the volleyball team followed me so I followed them back. I also saw that Gary Oak and some other people from the footbal team followed me as well. I took a screenshot and texted Leaf.

Me: Looks like your crush followed me.

Leaf: OMG. You should post this and tag me and see if he follows me. Pls.

She sent me a picture of us during the summer that we took at a music festival we went to. Leaf had her hair straightened and down, she was wearing a white crop top with short jean shorts and black vans, and she had a black bandanna wrapped around her hand. I was wearing a black lace up body suit and ripped boyfriend jeans, I had on black vans as well. My hair was up in a high ponytail and I had my black bandanna wrapped around my head covering my mouth. We were sitting on the ground waiting for the performances to start and Leona, a friend we met there took the picture without us knowing.

Me: Haha yeah don't worry I'll post it later, it might be a candid but it's still one of our best picture.

Leaf: I know, props to Leona for taking that pic because we looked "so artsy" according to her.

Me: Omg I know, and damn, this is your first crush in the longest time.

When I sent the text I saw a car pull up next to me and I saw May getting out of it. I got out of my car and walked towards her.

"Hey, ready?" May asked.

"Yup." I said while walking towards the gym entrance.

When we got in the gym, the dance team coach told us to start stretching. I saw that more people started to arrive and amongst them was Serena and Brianna.

* * *

Sorry for the late and short update. There will be a longer and better chapter up Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh god, please tell me they aren't trying out for Dance Team." I looked at May hopping they weren't.

"Nah, don't worry, they do cheer because they aren't good enough to get into dance team." She started laughing. "They tried out Freshman year and failed horribly so they just decided to try out for cheer."

"Wow really? Wish I could have been there to see it." I laughed along with her.

After we finished stretching, the coach had us line up so that we could learn the school dance. The coach showed us the choreography and after the third time she went through it, the people that didn't get it yet were told that they didn't make the team. The choreography was pretty easy so I understood why they wouldn't make the team.

"You, what's your name?" Coach said pointing to me.

"Dawn Berlitz."

"Have you had any previous dance experience?" She questioned.

"Yes, I went to a dance studio where I used to live since I was five." I explained.

"It's noticeable due to the fact that you picked up the choreography quite quick. You're talented."

"Oh, thank you." I looked down embarrassed because everyone, and I mean EVERYONE in the gym was looking at me. Even the people that were trying out for cheer, and that included Serena and Brianna and they were glaring at me.

We continued tryouts and near the end the coach asked a question.

"Is any one here flexible enough to do a scorpion? I came up with some choreography for the homecoming prep rally and football game halftime show that requires two people that are able to do a scorpion." She explained. I raised my hand and looked around and saw I was the only one that did. "Really? Impressive. Is there anyone else? I need one more." She looked around and everyone shook there heads and I spoke up.

"Um well if it's just for homecoming, I have a friend from Sinnoh that's going to be coming down for the entire homecoming week a d she can do a scorpion too." I explained to her that Leaf was gonna be here that entire week.

"Wonderful, do you think she'd be willing to be in the dance?"

"Yeah definitely." I replied.

"Well since practice begins next week make sure she agrees to being in the dance." She told me. I nodded. "Okay, the official list of who made dance team will be up Friday. Have a good day girls."

We went into the locker room to change and then we headed out to the parking lot.

"Well you definitely made the team." May said as we walked towards my car. "I didn't know you've been dancing since you were five."

"Yeah, I love dancing it was my way of getting away from all my problems." I explained as I unlocked my car.

"Well you're an amazing dancer." May complemented me.

"Thank you, you're amazing too."

May had to give me directions to Denny's s since I didn't know where it was. When we got there we were seated at a section that had our school name on.

"We come here every morning before we have a game or after we have tryouts or practice in the morning and we sit here." May explained when she saw my confusion. "Oh and so I guess the football team is coming to have breakfast here today."

"Ohhh that makes sense and oh Drew didn't tell me anything about it."

"Apparently the team captain arranged it like literally a few minutes ago." She said as we sat down. I opened a text from Leaf and continued texting her.

Leaf: Omg I know, and I haven't even met him. He could be an asshole for all I know.

Me: Well you can either meet him this weekend when you come down or during homecoming week. He seems like a good guy.

The waitress came by and took our orders and soon we saw the football team walking in. When I saw Drew I waved and when he saw May, I noticed a small blush on his face and I smirked.

I continued texting Leaf and I told her that Gary was eating breakfast at the same place I was.

Leaf: Post the pic now and see his reaction!

Me: Alright Alright chill.

I opened Instagram and posted the picture with the caption Missing the adventures with my bestie. I tagged her and watched how Gary reacted. He had his phone in hand and after a while I got a notification that he liked my picture. He then showed Drew something and I heard him ask who that was.

"That's Leaf, Dawns best friend." Drew responded.

Me: He liked the pic and then asked Drew who you were.

Leaf: HE JUST REQUESTED TO FOLLOW ME OMG OMG OMG

Me: Jesus Leaf, calm down.

Leaf: Okay, he's just so attractive. But I've got to go I think my teacher saw me texting.

Once I finished texting her I talked to May about dance team and when the food got to our table we began eating. While I was eating I noticed was talking to Drew and they were looking at me. I acted as if I didn't see them and continued eating. They started laughing making me curious so I texted Drew.

Me: What were you and Ash laughing about?

Drew: We were laughing about how he saw you dancing in your room yesterday.

Me: Wow

I looked up at Ash and saw that he was staring at me so I just glared at him and he laughed. Today's gonna be a long day.

* * *

Hey there will be another update on Sunday and probably more throughout the week since I'm not gonna be very busy. Don't forget to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Today's been going by so damn slow, I thought to myself as my art teacher was giving us directions for our first project. It's still only my first class and it feels like I've been in the class forever so when the bell finally rang I ran out of that class. My net class was exactly the same as my first class, it felt like it was taking forever and when it finished I couldn't be happier.

May and I walked to the gym and went into the locker room to change into our Phys. Ed. clothes. When we got dressed we went to sit at the bleachers and waited until the teacher told us what we were doing. Once everyone was out of the locker rooms the teacher took role and began speaking.

"So as we all know, Homecoming week is coming up and a major part of it is the girls powderpuff and the boys volleyball games. Due to that, this week we're going to practice volleyball and next week we're going to practice football. So with that said team up with one other person and go to a net and there you will play against two other people. It will be boys against girls." As he said that I looked over at Drew. We'd finally be able to play a game to break our tie we've had since summer.

Everyone teamed up and went to a net. I of course teamed up with May and saw that Drew teamed up with Ash. I was confused but realized that Gary wasn't in the class today.

"Wasn't Gary here today?" I asked May.

"Yeah but I heard he left early." She explained.

We walked towards a net at the end of the gym and Drew and Ash followed.

"Ready to lose?" I asked them as they approached the net.

"Please I've beaten you many times before why would I lose now?" Drew responded.

"Winner, wins and breaks the tie. And the loser's, that means both of you, has to buy the winners lunch. Deal?" I suggested. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal." They said in unison. We shook hands to seal the deal and began playing.

We kept tying so we lost the lead as much as we gained the lead. In the end I spiked the ball earning us a point right before the teacher told us to stop.

May and I cheered in victory as Drew and Ash rolled their eyes.

"Damn Ketchum, who would've known you were good at volleyball." I stated as we began walking towards the locker rooms.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Dawn." He said with a wink as he walked into the guys locker room.

I changed back into my clothes that consisted of a white long sleeve shirt, denim skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. May changed into some gray leggings with black combat boots and a black T-shirt from a volleyball tournament. We headed back out to the bleachers to await for the bell to ring.

I was texting Leaf about how Ash and Drew had to buy May and I lunch because they lost when saw Ash walk out of the locker room and damn he looked good. He had a white Nike jacket on with a black shirt underneath and black ripped jeans with white high top converse also his hair was messy but in a cute way. I made sure no one was looking and snapped a photo of him and sent it to Leaf.

Me: Damn I've never seen anyone look this good after Phys. Ed.

Leaf: Wow, his outfit is on point. But I think a snapback would complete the look.

Me: True true.

The bell rang soon after and May and I were walking to the door when Drew and Ash stopped us.

"Let's meet at the student parking lot before lunch and we can discuss our options for lunch there." Drew suggested. We all nodded in agreement and began walking to our next class.

I went to greet Mrs. Clark and asked if she needed me to help her with anything.

"Can you please hand these out?" She asked holding a stack of papers that looked like a review from Algebra 1.

"Yeah of course." I took the papers and began handing them out to everyone. When I finished, she began explaining that it was to see what they remembered from Algebra 1 and Geometry.

"Before you get started, does anyone have their signed syllabus?" She added. A lot of people including me pulled them out. I had to collect them and put a check mark next to their name on the role sheet to show that they turned it in. I took a majority of the class doing that because she had me do that for her previous classes, but she said if I did it all she'd let me do whatever I want for the rest of class. I decided to talk to Leaf about the dance team thing since I had nothing else to do.

Me: Okay, so my dance team coach asked if anyone could do a scorpion because she wants to do a dance for the homecoming game and I was the only 1 that was able to do it but since she needed 2 ppl I told her that you could do a scorpion and that you're coming down on homecoming week. Would you be willing to do it?

Leaf: YEAH OF COURSE!

Me: YAY!

After our conversation I saw there was only two minutes of class left so I packed everything up and once the bell rang I walked towards May's desk so we could walk to the parking lot together.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" I asked her.

"I want Subway, you?"

"I'm really in the mood for Taco Bell, I honesty have had any in like forever." I stated as my stomach growled and we burst out laughing.

When we got to the parking lot we asked the boys where they wanted to go for lunch. Drew wanted Subway and Ash wanted Taco Bell. May and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow, I want Subway and Dawn wants Taco Bell." May stated.

"Well we can go to Subway and Ash and Dawn can go to Taco Bell." Drew suggested and we all nodded in agreement. May got in Drew's car and I followed Ash to his car. I got in and saw that he grabbed something from the back seat and when he sat in the drivers seat I saw that he had put on a white snapback and my eyes widened and I immediately texted Leaf.

Me: HE PUT ON A WHITE SNAPBACK AND HIS OUTFIT LOOKS SO GOOD NOW.

Leaf: WHAT OMG HE HAS STYLE!

Ash started to drive out of the student parking lot and a thought popped into my head.

"You're a good driver right? You're not gonna crash and kill me?" I asked.

"No. I mean I only failed my road test like eight times." He said nonchalantly. He looked over at me as my eyes widened and he laughed. "I'm kidding, I passed my road test the first time I took it so chill."

"Okay. Cause I'm too young to die." I said letting out a breathe of relief. "Can I put some music on?" I asked reaching for the aux cord before he even answered.

"Just promise you won't dance if Controlla comes on because I don't want to get a ticket." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"No promises." I winked at him when he looked over at me.

Controlla didn't come on but a mashup of One Dance and Hasta el Amanescer did and I tried to resit the urge to sing along to it but I failed and ended up singing the entire time. Ash gave me a weird look but began laughing and soon he sang to part of it too. When the song finished we both burst out laughing.

"Can you actually speak Spanish or do you just know the song?" He asked as pulled into the Taco Bell drive-thru line.

"I can speak Spanish." I said.

"Cool. What do you want?" He looked at the menu.

"A steak quesadilla and a Baja Blast Freeze." He nodded and pulled up to order.

He ordered so much food, you'd think he'd be feeding a family of twelve. When we pulled up to pick up the order the worker looked surprised when he saw the food was only for two people.

"Are you really gonna eat all of that?" I asked as Ash handed me my food.

"Yeah. I eat a lot but I work out a lot so that makes up for it." He explained.

"Ohhh, makes sense I guess."

He drove to a park that's near the school and we ate at a table there.

Ash's POV

"Why'd your family move here?" I asked so I can get to know her better.

"My mom wants to open up a restaurant here." She answered. I was gonna ask 'what about your dad?' But I noticed she didn't mention anything about her dad so I decided to keep quiet.

"Does she make really good food?" I asked. Dawn laughed.

"Is food all you care about?" She asked mockingly.

"Not all the time."

"But most of time?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"She does make amazing food. She'll probably take something over when we have dinner at your place tomorrow." She explained.

I was about to speak when I got a call from Gary.

"Yo." I answered.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"At the park. Why what's up?"

"I just got back to school from my dentist appointment and I heard Serena throwing a fit about how you went to lunch with the new girl instead of her."

"Fuck. Why can't she get it through her head that we're not dating?" I said annoyed.

"I don't know man. Why'd you go to lunch with Dawn anyways?" He asked. I stood up and walked away from the table.

"Because we had to play volleyball today in Phys. Ed. and since we lost, Drew and I had to buy Dawn and May lunch." I explained.

"Then if you went with two other people why is Serena mad?"

"I just went with Dawn because we both wanted Taco Bell and Drew and May wanted Subway so we went separate."

"Oh, now that makes more sense." He said. I looked at the time and we needed to get back to school.

"I've got to go I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"See you later man." He said goodbye and I hung up.

I walked back towards the table and told Dawn we should leave, she nodded and we got back in the car.

"What was that call about?" She asked still drinking her freeze.

"Nothing really. Serena's just making a big deal about me taking you to lunch." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and she rolled her eyes.

"Why doesn't she like me? I really don't understand."

"It's cause you're prettier than her." I told her the told her the truth. She blushed and looked out the window. We got back to the school and saw that May and Drew just got their too. I took my snapback off since we're not allowed to wear hats inside.

Dawns POV

I walked over to May and Drew to talk to them and saw that Ash walked over to Gary.

"Hey, we have two more classes after this right?" I asked.

"Yup, yesterday we only had one because we went home early." May explained as the bell rang. "Oh hey, I was gonna ask if I could go to your house after school since my parents and brother went out of town."

"Yeah of course. I'll see you after school then." I said walking away.

"Bye, I'll see you later." I heard Drew say.

We walked to Woodshop and everyone was assigned a work space and I was put next to Misty, Ash and Drew.

"Hey I'm Dawn." I introduced myself to Misty.

"Hey, you're the new varsity volleyball captain aren't you? Oh, I'm Misty by the way."

"No, not that I know of. I don't think the team captain was chosen yet." I said confused.

"Well there was a list next to the main office that had the captains on there. You were the varsity volleyball one and Ash was on the list as the varsity football captain."

"Oh really? That's so cool." I excitedly said.

"Are you going to play any other sports?" She asked.

"I might play basketball and lacrosse. Oh and I'm doing dance team"

"Cool, me too, but I'm doing cheer instead of dance team because they do intense stuff." She said making me laugh.

The teacher explained to has what we're gonna do as our first project and it seemed pretty easy. Only the people that turned their syllabus in were able to start and only one person didn't turn it in.

We worked the entire class period and it actually went by pretty fast. I had pre-calculus next and I love math so I was excited. Misty gave me her phone number so we could text but we found out we have the same class next as well. When the bell rang I walked with her and Drew to my next class.

"The teacher is really chill, he'll let us sit wherever we want." Misty said as we walked into the class room.

Misty, Drew and I sat near the back and we talked for a bit. Right before the bell rang I saw someone walk in, I recognized him as the guy with purple hair that was in the picture Leaf showed me from Ash's Instagram. He sat next to Misty since that was the only empty seat. I saw her blush a bit when he walked in and she blushed even more when he sat next to her.

We spent the entire class reading the syllabus and we worked on part of a review that was gonna be homework.

Drew and I walked to our cars and met up with May. Drew had practice right after school so he stayed at the school. May and I drove to my house singing along to every song that come on the radio. It reminded me of when Leaf and I would go on road trips. I hope that when Leaf and May meet they become best friends cause the adventures we can have would be amazing.

We got a call that volleyball practice was cancelled because the coach had to go out of town because of a family emergency.

"Hey mom, this is May, my friend." I introduced her to my mom.

"Hi, its nice to meet you I'm Johanna." She waved.

"Its nice to meet you too." May waved back.

"Can she stay the night? Her parents are out of town." I asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course." My mom said smiling. "I'll prepare another plate for dinner when you guys get back from practice."

"Practice volleyball was cancelled today." I told her.

"Oh well I'll have dinner done when Drew gets home from practice." She let us know. We nodded and went upstairs.

We were watching Gossip Girl when Leaf tried to face time me on my computer.

"You should answer it." I told May. "Confuse her."

She nodded and went to answer it.

"Um who is this?" I heard Leaf ask confused.

"Hola, perdon, no hablo ingles. (Hello, I'm sorry, I don't speak English.)" May said in Spanish.

"Um, con quien ablo? (Who am I speaking with?)" Leaf asked fluently in Spanish.

"Uh, I don't speak Spanish, I don't understand you." May said and I burst out laughing when I saw Leaf glare at her through the screen.

"Dawn, I hear you laughing in the background!" Leaf said. I showed my face and smiled.

"What's up Leaf?" I asked.

May, Leaf and I talked for a while until my mom called us down for dinner after Drew took a shower. May was amazed at my moms cooking. After we ate dinner we watched a bit more Gossip Girl episodes and decided to go to sleep. Today was actually a pretty good day in my opinion.

* * *

Hey, please leave a review ily. :)


	8. Chapter 8

I spent the entire day trying not to fall asleep in my classes. They were so boring since most of what we're doing is reviews. I had gone to lunch with May and we facetimed Leaf as well. May and Leaf were getting along well and I was glad about that, now I just had to see how the get along with Misty since she's slowly becoming another one of my best friends. I planned on inviting Misty to the family party on Saturday.

"Hey Mist, I have a question." I said as I approached her at our worktable in woodshop.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"We're having a family party at my house on Saturday, wanna come?"

"Sure it'd be fun."

"Awesome, I'll tell you more about it later." I said as we began working on our projects.

After school ended May and I went to volleyball practice but nothing interesting really happened we just worked on our serves. I drove May home and headed home.

"Hey mom, I'm home." I greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, don't forget we're having dinner at the Ketchum's tonight. So go clean up." She said. I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I looked through my closet to pick out clothes so I could change after I take a shower. I ended up choosing a white top and denim ripped shorts.

After I took my shower I brushed my hair and straightened it. After I put on my clothes, I decided to put on a leather jacket over my top.

"Hey, mom wants us downstairs." Drew said as he knocked on my door.

"Okay, I'll be right down." I answered as I tried to decide what to do with my hair. I ended up putting it in a high ponytail and tied it with a black ribbon. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs.

"Are you guys ready?" my mom asked. Drew and I nodded. "Then let's go. Oh, Dawn can you grab that container on the counter?" I nodded and went to grab it.

When we reached the Ketchum's, mom rang the doorbell and a lady that I assume is Ash's mom answered the door.

"Hey, come on in." she opened the door more so we could enter.

"Dawn, Drew, this is Delia Ash's mom." My mom introduced us.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Drew and I said in unison.

We all sat down at the dinner table. We had to wait a while to eat until Ash came down. Once he heard that dinner was ready he came running down and served himself two plates of food and that reminded me of when he took me to lunch and ordered so much food. He had on black jeans, white vans and a white T-shirt. His hair was still damp which meant he just took a shower. We ate dinner and moved on to desert, which my mom made.

"Woah, this is delicious. Who made this?" Ash asked.

"My mom made it. I wasn't kidding when I said my mom was an amazing cook. But she's also an amazing baker." I said smiling.

"Wow no joke. This is amazing Johanna." Ash said.

"Why thank you." My mom said to him.

After we finished eating, my mom and Delia went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. I offered to help but they said I should hang out with Drew and Ash.

I saw that they were outside playing football.

"Hey Dawn want to play" Drew asked.

"Uh, are you sure she can handle it?" Ash asked.

"Don't underestimate me." I said as Drew threw me the ball. "Go far." I told Ash. He took a few steps back. "Farther." He took another few steps back.

"Bro, you're gonna wanna go farther than that. Trust me." Drew commented.

"This is as far as I can go." Ash said as he reached the end of the yard.

"Fine, I'll take a few steps back then." I said going to the opposite end. "Alright I'm going to throw it right to you, you can't move to catch it alright?"

"Fine." He said ready to catch.

I threw the ball perfectly to him, he didn't have to move a centimeter.

"What!? That was a perfect spiral! You'd be an even better quarterback than me." He said with surprise on his face.

"Told you man, she somehow got better than me, during the summer." Drew said.

"Don't underestimate me Ketchum." I said with a wink.

We played football for a bit until my mom called us in.

"So Dawn, you know how you need your wisdom teeth removed but Drew and I can't take you because I have to work and I don't want Drew to miss school? Well I talked to Delia and she said she'd allow Ash to drive you there and stay with you until your fully healed. Of course I'll meet up with you guys to sign you in."

"Wait what really? When?" Ash asked.

"Monday." My mom answered.

"Alright I'll do it." Ash said.

"Alright thank you." My mom thanked.

"Uh, I don't think I'm ready to get my wisdom teeth removed yet." I said worried about how I'd act around Ash while I'm all loopy.

"Dawn, the decision is final." My mom said firmly. I pouted looking down.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Alright we should be leaving now." My mom said.

"Thank you for the dinner." Drew and I said in unison.

"Oh, no problem." Delia said.

We headed home and I went upstairs I texted the groupchat I made with Leaf and May and I told them about how Ash had to take me to get my wisdom teeth removed.

Leaf: What hahahahaha omg be careful of what you say around him while your all loopy.

May: Yeah, you don't want something embarrassing to slip out.

As I was about to respond I got a direct message on Instagram from Ash. It was a video compilation of people saying weird stuff after they got their wisdom teeth removed.

Ash: Oh I can't wait for Monday. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

Hey, don't forget to leave a review.

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry for the long AF wait, my WiFi has been down and I just returned to school from break. Anyways here's the new chapter.

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I reached over to my dresser and turned my alarm clock off. I sluggishly rose from my bed and headed to my bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out of my shower, I wrapped my towel around my body and went to my closet to look for the clothes I'm going to be wearing for the day. I ended up choosing a pair of denim shorts, and a plain white t-shirt. I paired my outfit with white converse and began putting my hair up in a bun. I finished getting ready and reached for my phone. I saw a bunch of messages from the groupchat May, Leaf and I were in, we also just recently added Misty into it. I also saw that Leaf sent me a text about an hour ago.

Leaf: Hey, our flight's about to leave. I'll see you in Sinnoh.

My eyes widened and I looked at the date. _Shit, its Friday already?_ I rushed downstairs to look for my mom.

"Mom, who's gonna pick up Leaf and her family at the airport?!" I asked her.

"You are aren't you? We agreed that I'll get you out of school during lunch and you'll drive to the airport." She explained.

"Oh, right. I must've forgotten." I said sheepishly.

"Forgot about what?" Drew asked as he came down the stairs.

"I have to pick up Leaf and her family later on today." I replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh I have to go, I'm gonna need to pick up May to go to school and see if we made the dance team, we're also going to get breakfast in town. Do you think you can bring May here after volleyball practice? She's gonna spend the night here, so is Misty I believe." I asked Drew. He nodded. "Alright I'll see you in class."

I walked out to my car and as I was about to unlock it, I saw Ash getting in his car. I spent all day yesterday trying to avoid him because I knew he'd tease me about having to take me to get my wisdom teeth removed. I really don't want him to be the one to take me.

I got in my car and began heading to May's house. Once I got there, I waited for her to come outside.

"Hey." She greeted as she opened the passenger side door.

"Hey. Oh, so I'm not going to be able to give you a ride after school, Drew said he'd be willing to, are you okay with that?" I revealed.

"Yeah that's alright. Where are you going?"

"I need to pick up Leaf and her family at the airport." I explained.

"Oh right her flight was today. That means Misty and I will finally meet her." I nodded.

I drove to a nearby diner and we grabbed a bite to eat. Once we finished, I drove to the school and we headed toward the school information board to see of we made the dance team. We saw a few girls leave with a face of sadness and others looked happy. We walked up to the list and began looking for each other's name.

"I found your name." we said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Well what do you want to do now?" I asked as we walked around the halls. "We've still got like twenty minutes until class starts."

"Do you just want to go to the art room and continue our project? We don't have anything else to do." May suggested.

"Sure." We began walking to the art room when we saw Misty at her locker. "Hey Misty, what's up?"

"Hey, nothing much." she replied closing her locker. "Where are you guys headed?"

"To the art room." May replied.

"Can I go with you guys?" Misty asked. "I don't have a class for first period but I had to come for a student council meeting."

"Sure. Let's go."

When we got to the art room we greeted the teacher and asked if Misty could stay for first period. He said yes only as long as she didn't distract the other students. We sat at a table near the back and May grabbed our projects out of our folders and we began working on it. Our project was to draw a quote in different types of fonts. While we worked, Misty, May and I talked for a bit and before we knew it the bell rang to begin the class. May and I went to our assigned seats while Misty stayed in the back. After the teacher took attendance, we asked him if we could sit where we sat before class and said yes.

"Hey Dawn, isn't Leaf getting here today?" Misty asked.

"Yup, I'm going to pick her up from the airport later today so I won't be in woodshop or Pre-Calculus." I explained while I continued drawing.

"Awesome can't wait to meet her. Oh and I'll be a little late to your house cause I've got a few things to pick up for my sister's."

We continued talking until class finished then May and I went to our next class. I almost fell asleep in the class due to the substitute teacher talking so slow. Thankfully May kept waking me up.

Chemistry was our next class. We were assigned a lab and when we had to get all of the supplies we needed, another student bumped into me and spilled a beaker full of water on me.

"Ohh shit, I'm so so so sorry." The girl, I believe her name was Maggie, apologized as she put the beaker on a table and grabbed a few paper towels.

"Oh, don't worry it's fine." I said as I took the paper towels. They didn't help since I was basically drenched.

"Girls, what happened?" the teacher asked as she approached us.

"I accidentally spilled all of the water over Dawn." Maggie said. She honesty looked like she was about to cry.

"Its fine, really. I have a change of clothes in my locker." I assured her that everything was fine.

"Alright Dawn, I'll write you a pass to go to your locker, Maggie can you grab a mop from the closet and clean this up please?" the teacher said as she grabbed a paper and a pen. Maggie nodded and rushed to get the mop. Once I had the pass, I started heading toward my locker when I saw Ash sitting on a bench, looking at his phone, in the hallway across the junior lockers.

"Shouldn't you be in class Ketchum?" I asked as I stopped in front of my locker.

"I should be asking you the same thing." he said looking up from his phone for a quick second but looking back down the next.

"I ditched." I joked. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked surprised for a split second but then noticed the pass in my hand.

"What's the real reason?" I turned to look at him and pointed at my soaked clothes. "Woah, how'd that even happen?"

"A girl in my chemistry class spilled a beaker of water on me and now I have to change into my gym clothes." I explained as I grabbed my clothes. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I ditched." he said mocking me. I rolled my eyes. "No really, I ditched."

"If you ditched you wouldn't be in the building." I said.

"True." He looked back down at his phone. "I'm actually supposed to be a teacher's assistant but she didn't need my assistance and let me have the class period off so I just came out here." he explained.

"Oh." I simply said as I shut my locker. "Well, I'll see you around Ketchum." I said as I began walking to the bathroom to change into my gym shirt and some joggers.

Once I was dressed I returned to class. Everyone was working on their lab so I asked May what I could do to help.

"Um, mix substance A with C." she read off of the instructions. I nodded and did what I was told. I waited a few minutes and nothing happened.

"Just as we hypothesized." another one of our lab partners commented.

We continued the lab and were able to finish it a minute before the bell rang. We cleaned up our area and were released to our next class.

"Since I'm already dressed I'll wait for you on the bleachers." I told May as we entered the gym. She nodded and went into the locker room to change.

I sat on the bleachers and looked through my social media until Drew showed up.

"Hey, mom said she's going to get you out of school during this class because she has a break right now." Drew explained.

"Oh what really?" I asked.

"Yeah but near the end of class not like right away."

"Okay. Its a good thing I don't have to change." I said. Drew raised his eyebrow. "There was in accident in chemistry and I had to change into my gym clothes."

"Oh makes sense." He said and I nodded.

Once everyone was dressed and the teacher took role, we were able to play whatever we wanted to play. May and I played a game of HORSE which I won and then I was called to the office because I was being checked out for the day.

"I'll see you when I get home." my mom said as she got in her car. "Drive safe."

"Okay. Love you." I began walking to my car.

I decided to go to a local restaurant and ordered food for myself and Leaf and her family. It took about an hour for the food to be ready, but I didn't mind since I had enough time. I headed to the airport, which was about an hour drive and parked in the airport parking lot. I walked into their baggage claim area and waited on a bench.

"Dawn!" I head my name. I looked up and saw my childhood best friend.

"Leaf!" I stood up and headed towards her. We hugged and almost fell on the ground.

"It's been too long." We laughed.

I hugged her parents and waited for them to get their luggage then headed to my car. We started driving back to my house and we caught up a bit on the way there. Once we got there, no one was there yet. Drew and May were at practice, Misty was busy, and my mom was still at her restaurant. We ate the food I got earlier and watched some TV. After a while, I decided to take a nap and told Leaf to wake me up when everyone got here.

* * *

Thank ypou for reading. Don't forget to leave a review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Two Chapters in one week? Yup.

Thank you to everyone whos faved or followed and/or left a review.

* * *

"Dawn! Wake up May and Drew are here!" Leaf just about pushed me off of my bed.

"Woah I'm up, I'm up, chill." I shifted my legs and sat on the edge of my bed. I stood up and stretched getting my hair out of my bun in the process. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my hair brush and untangled my hair. I put my hair up into a ponytail and went downstairs with Leaf. I saw May and Drew greeting Leaf's parents so I cleared my throat to get May's attention. She looked up at us and dropped her bag.

"Leaf! Oh my god finally!" She hugged Leaf. "Sorry I'm a bit sweaty."

"I know it's about time we met and don't worry it's fine, you just got out of Volleyball practice right?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, Dawn, can I take a shower in your bathroom?" May asked as she looked over at me.

"Yeah, follow me." I answered.

The three of us walked upstairs to my room. May set her gym bag with her clothes in the corner near the bathroom next to Leaf's suitcase. She grabbed the close she was gonna change into and proceeded to take a shower.

While Leaf and I waited, we watched a bit of Shameless on Netflix and fangirled over a character in the series. When May got out Leaf said she wanted to straighten her hair and she let her. I was going through my social media when Misty texted me saying she was outside.

"I'll be back, Misty's here." They nodded and I went downstairs. I opened the door and saw Misty getting her bag out of the trunk. "Hey, it's about time you get here." I teased.

"Whatever." she responded. We both laughed.

We went inside and she greeted Leaf's parents just like May did earlier.

"Leaf and May are upstairs in my room the first door on the right. I'll be up there in a minute." She walked upstairs and I began getting some ingredients ready for my mom to cook because she texted me saying she was almost home.

Misty's POV

I walked into Dawn's room and saw Leaf straighting May's hair.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said as I walked in.

"Misty!" they yelled in unison. Leaf put down the straightener and hugged me and May high fived me.

"You're so pretty. I'm literal trash compared to you." I complemented Leaf.

"Same. Literally, when I see you my self esteem gets really low." May added.

"Come on don't say that, you guys are so pretty." Leaf said as she continued straightening May's hair.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted by Dawn's phone getting a notification. We all looked at each other and silently agreed to check what it was. I had to do it since I was closer. I turned the screen on and saw it was an Instagram direct message.

"It's Ash, he asked what time Dawns wisdom teeth appointment is. Oh yeah I forgot he's taking her." I told them.

"Oh yeah, damn, I wish I could stay until Monday to see it go down but we go back Sunday." Leaf pouted.

"I know, and we'll be in school and we're gonna miss it too." I added.

"Yea- Wait! I have an idea!" May abruptly said. "Lets ask Ash if he can record it. Misty you have a camera and a tripod right?" May suggested.

"Yeah I do! That's a good idea. DM him and ask him before Dawn comes back." I said. May nodded and pulled out her phone.

"There done." May and Leaf said in unison. May was talking about the DM and Leaf was talking about May's hair. We giggled.

"Wow you did a way better job than I usually do." May said looking at herself in the mirror. "Man I really hope Ash agrees, I want to see what she does."

"I bet twenty dollars that, Dawn calls Ash hot at some point on Monday." I said.

"I bet that she straight up tries to kiss him." May said.

"I think she's just going to call him cute. Just that." Leaf bet.

We all shook on it and burst out laughing until Ash answered May. Leaf and I crowded around May to see their conversation.

May: Hey, so you know how you're taking Dawn to her appointment on Monday right?

Ash: Yeah why?

May: A couple of Dawns friends and I were wondering, if we lent you a camera and a tripod, if you'd record it for us to see?

Ash: Sure. Drew actually asked me to do it earlier in practice. When do you think you'd be able to give me the camera?

"I have both my camera's in my bag, we can give it to him later." I told May.

May: Are you coming to Dawns house tomorrow for her mom's party?

Ash: Yeah, I have to.

May: Then we can give it to you then.

Ash answered with 'alright' when Dawn entered the room.

"Hey sorry it took a while. Uh, why are you guys huddled around May's phone?" She asked suspiciously.

"We were just watching a video." Leaf lied.

"Oh. So anyways, what do you guys want to do until dinner is ready?" She asked.

We all looked at each other and said the same thing. "Gossip Girl marathon."

We spent all night watching Gossip Girl, except for when we all ate dinner. The night was so fun, I can truly call these girls my best friends.

 _The Next Day_

Dawn's POV

We woke up at six in the morning on Saturday. Drew and I had to go pick up some of the other party guest from the airport while Leaf, May and Misty helped set up. By the time Drew and I got back home, we had spent about three hours in the airport just waiting for people so once we got back, everything was ready but the party doesn't actually start until 5:00 p.m.

I took a shower once I got home and changed into some sweats and a T-shirt. The girls and I went out to eat breakfast since it was pretty crowded at my house.

When we started driving back, we found a really cool spot near the woods and decided to come back a while later for a mini photoshoot.

We got back to my house and continued watching Gossip Girl until we had to get ready for the party.

I put on a black mini dress with sleeves and some black thigh high socks and black vans and I straightened my hair. May wore a red top with black skinny jeans and black combat boots, Leaf curled her hair. Misty wore a white longsleeve crop top, black high waisted shorts and white high top Converse, she had her hair up in a high ponytail. Leaf wore a black racerback crop top with a black high waisted mini skirt, and black vans, her hair was curled.

We walked downstairs and greeted every one and we looked for my mom.

"Hey mom, happy birthday. I love you. Thank you for everything you do for Drew and I" I hugged her. She almost started crying.

"Sweetie, you're going to make me cry." She said starting to wipe away a few tears. After that, I set my present on a table.

The girls and I decided to go out to the place we found earlier.

"Hey, where are you guys headed?" Drew asked. He was with Ash and Gary as well. I heard Leaf let out a small gasp. I looked over at her through the corner of my eye and saw that she was blushing.

"We're going to a place near the woods. Want to come?" I asked them.

They said no so we headed out. We spent about an hour doing the little mini photoshoot and it was really fun. Misty is a really talented photographer so the photos came out great. We bonded so much it's surprising that a week ago we didn't even really know each other.

We drove back to my house and saw that the party was in full swing. People were doing karaoke, eating, and just talking to each other. I saw a few new faces and it made me happy that my mom was fitting in well in this town. The girls and I went upstairs to my room and we were surprised when we saw my brother, Ash and Gary sitting on my bed and in my computer chair playing video games.

"Um, what are you guys doing in here?" I asked them.

"Playing Call of Duty obviously." Ash stated not taking his eye's of the screen. I glared at him and he smirked probably knowing I was glaring.

"Yeah i know that, but why in my room?"

"Because your TV is bigger than mine." Drew responded.

"Well you should've gotten a bigger TV when we went and bought them." I argued.

"Listen, I don't have time to argue with you about this again."

"You guys have argued about this before?" May asked.

"Yeah about like five times." I laughed.

"Okay how about this, you can play all of us in the First Room challenge and if you win, we'll leave." Drew suggested. I thought about it for a while.

"Alright I'm down." I agreed.

"Uh, how long is this gonna take?" Misty asked.

"Not too long." I assured her.

Drew, Gary and Ash ended the game they were playing and started a new one. I grabbed my controller from my drawer and signed in.

"You have a custom controller?" Gary asked surprised.

"Yup."

We began the game and made it to round seven before I tricked Drew into getting Gary corned.

"What the hell?! That was a cheap move Dawn! You basically forced your brother to corner me." Gary complained.

"Sorry man, I had to do what I had to." I told him.

"Sorry bro." Drew apologized.

Another two rounds went by until I was able to get Drew to go down. It was just Ash and I now.

"Its on Ketchum. I'm not holding back." I said.

"I'm not holding back either." Ash responded with a smirk.

We played another ten whole rounds until I had enough zombies to go after Ash. I used an item that made me invisible to the zombies and they all went after him allowing me to win.

"No, no, no, no NO SHIT!" Ash yelled.

"Sucks to lose. Looks like you guys have to leave now." I said as I turned off the Xbox and put my controller away.

"Psh, I can't believe we lost to you." Ash complained.

"I told you not to underestimate me Ketchum."

He only glared at me as he left making me laugh.

"Woah." Misty said. "You're like a pro at gaming."

"Nah, I'm just able to come up with good strategies." I explained.

We stayed in my room a bit and went downstairs after a while. We had some cake and chilled in the living room. At one point the boys came downstairs as well. Leaf and I decided to do some karaoke. We chose 'Pretty Girl' by Maggie Lindemann and we sang our hearts out. My mom gave me a weird look because the song had some bad words in it but she didn't really mind. When we finished, May and Misty looked at us with surprise.

"Holy shit, you guys have amazing voices." Misty complemented us.

"Oh thanks, but we're not really that good." I said blushing.

"'Not really that good' Are you kidding me. Hands down you guys could win The lottery Voice or another singing competition." May added.

"Nah, that's not our style." Leaf replied. I nodded in agreement.

After a while, the party finished and people slowly started to leave. Before Ash and Gary left I saw Misty, May and Leaf talk to them.

"What was that about?" I asked them.

"We were just introducing Leaf to Gary." Misty said patting Leaf on the back.

"Oh well how'd it go?"

"Pretty average." Leaf answered.

"Well maybe during homecoming week it'd go better." I reassured her.

"Maybe. Damn homecoming is a long while away, it sucks we won't actually hang out until then after Saturday." Leaf pouted.

"I know that's gonna suck, yesterday and today was so much fun." May added.

"Yeah." Misty and I said at the same time.

"We should go to sleep, we have an early drive to the airport tomorrow." I suggested.

They nodded in agreement. We all got dressed into more comfortable clothes and headed to sleep.

 _The Next Day_

"We'll see you next month." I said to Leaf as she was about to go through security at the airport.

"Yeah, and you'll be here for an entire week which means an entire week of fun." Misty added.

"Yeah and you'll be at dance team practices with Dawn and I. It'll be so much fun." May said as she hugged her.

"Yup, I can't wait." Leaf said back to us before she went through the metal detector. We waved and headed to my car once she was out of sight.

 _This weekend was so much fun._ I smiled to myself. My smile faded when I remembered something. _Shit I get my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow._

* * *

Thanks for reading and as always don't forget to leave a review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, here's another chapter. I wasn't busy this weekend because I was super sick so I wrote chapter 10 and this one on Sunday.

I hope you enjoy this because i had alot of fun writing this chapter.

* * *

After the airport, we drove back to my house so that May and Misty can get their bags. Misty left first and then I drove May back home.

"I'll see you Tomorrow." May said getting out of the car.

"Tomorrow? I'm not going to school." I told her.

"I know, I'm gonna ask Drew to take me to your house tomorrow. I need to see you at least a little bit loopy." She laughed and I glared at her. "Bye."

I drove back home and ate some leftovers from the party. I went upstairs to my room and watched a few YouTube video's. I didn't even realize four hours had gone by until Leaf initiated a video call.

"Hey, I'm finally home." She said when everyone answered.

"That's good." I replied.

We spent about and hour talking until Leaf had to go to sleep because she has school tomorrow. We all logged off and I went downstairs to eat dinner.

My mom, Drew and I talked about how I'm going to get my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow. Drew kept complaining because he won't be able to see me when I'm the most loopy. I kept telling him that I probably won't do anything embarrassing since I'm a really calm person.

After dinner, I went upstairs and took a warm bath. I got dressed into pajama shorts and an oversized white t-shirt and headed to bed.

 _The Next Day_

I was woken up by water being poured on me.

"What the hell Drew!? I yelled. He was holding up his phone in one hand and an empty glass in the other.

"Mom said I needed to wake you up." He laughed.

"Well did you have to do it like this?" I glared at him.

"It was more fun."

"Don't post it please." I begged.

"Too late." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. "I've got to go, I'll see you after school."

After he left my room, I went to my bathroom and got ready. I put on Gray joggers, a black Nike jacket and black Nike shoes. I brushed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

I walked downstairs and ate breakfast. We had to wait for Ash to come over so I watched a bit of TV.

I heard a knock on the door and my mom opened it. I heard Ash and my mom said we should get going. I got into Ash's car and we drove with music playing in the background. When we got to the dentist, my heart started racing. My mom signed me in and then left to go to the restaurant. Ash and I sat in the waiting room until my name was called.

"Oh god." I said as I stood up.

"Good luck." Ash chuckled. I glared at him.

Ash's POV

After Dawn was called in, I went out to my car and got the camera Misty had let me borrow. I went back into the waiting room and looked through my social media until they told me Dawn was done. I texted Dawn's mom to tell her Dawn's surgery was done. I turned on the camera and walked into the room she was in.

"Hey dawg." She said when she saw me. I chuckled. "I just took a nap."

"You took a nap?" I laughed.

"Yup." She laughed a bit."What is that?" She asked.

"It's a camera." I replied.

"Oh." She was quiet for a bit but suddenly she was the loudest person ever. "WOO, WOO HOO!"

"Dawn.. Stop." I said in between laughs.

"NO YOU DON'T TELL ME WHEN TO STOP!" She yelled.

"Dawn, keep it down please. Take it down a notch." The dentist stepped in.

"Why who's sleeping?" She asked.

"Uh, babies there's babies sleeping." He lied.

"Babies? I love babies, can I pet them?"

"Dawn you don't pet babies." I said as I burst out laughing.

"Why? I LOVE BABIES!"

"Shh, Dawn be quiet." I laughed trying to calm her down. She stayed quiet for a little bit until the nurse walked in.

"Hey, I appreciate your hard work. You could've killed me for all I know but you didn't." She said referring to the fact that the nurse was the one that gave her the anesthetic.

"Well I try not to kill anyone." the nurse joked.

"That's a good thing." Dawn said. The nurse was about to leave when Dawn stopped her. "Can you put more of that stuff in me? That felt awesome." I bust out laughing again.

"No I can't I'm sorry." the nurse replied.

Dawn proceeded to get her phone out and opening her Snapchat.

"Eww I look disgusfting." She said mispronouncing 'disgusting'. "Now I know why I don't have a boyfriend. I'm nasty." She pouted making the bloody gauze falling out of her mouth. "Oops, get me New onezz."

"I can't, you have to wait for the nurse." I informed her. I set the camera and the tripod on a table I front of Dawn and went to get the nurse. "Excuse me, uh, Dawn needs new gauze." I told her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She replied. I nodded and walked back to the room. Dawn was on her phone laughing at a cat video.

"Look at this, isn't it hilarious?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied.

"You didn't even watch the video." She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Alright fine I'll watch the video." I watched the video and faked a laugh and she smiled.

The nurse came back in and wiped a bit of blood off of Dawns mouth and replaced the gauze. She was going to throw away the bloody gauze and Dawn talked to her again.

"Excuse me ma'am, have you ever heard of a savage?" Dawn asked.

"A savage? Yeah of course." the nurse replied.

"Have you ever me-"

"Dawn." I interrupted her.

"Shhh. Have you ever met one?" She continued. The nurse shook her head. "Shes right here." Dawn pointed to herself. The nurse and I laughed and she left the room.

We had to wait a while until Johanna finally arrived and checked Dawn out. I had to help Dawn to my car since she was dizzy. Johanna tried to buckled her in but Dawn stopped her.

"I can do this my self mom. I'm a grown ass women!" She said making me laugh.

"Dawn." Johanna said sternly.

"Sowwy mom. I love you mom." Dawn apologized.

"I love you too sweetie. Ash you're going to stay at our house until Drew gets back right?" She asked me.

"Yup." I answered.

"Alright thank you for doing this."

"No problem."

Johanna walked to her car and drove back to her restaurant.

"Can I have the aux cord?" She asked grabbing it.

"Well you already grabbed it, so yeah I guess." I replied.

She put on music that was full of curse words and that made me laugh. She then suddenly changed it to the radio and unplugged her phone.

I heard her facetiming someone.

"Leaf! I miss you!" I heard Dawn say.

"Aww I miss you too. Ash is with you right?" Leaf asked. Dawn nodded. "Ash, you're recording this right?"

"Yup." I answered. "The tripod and camera are mounted on my steering wheel."

"Recording? What are you recording?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I replied.

"Dawn I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Okayyyy, byeee." Dawn hung up and plugged the aux cord back into her phone but the music was much more tame.

"Leaf, May, and Misty are so much prettier than me. I'll never get a boyfriend, I'll be lonely forever." She pouted.

"Aww come on no you won't babe." My eyes widened when I finished my sentence. The 'babe' part came out of nowhere. I hoped she didn't hear that part.

She giggled and began poking me on the cheek. "You're cute." She said.

"Uh thanks." I felt a faint blush come onto my face.

"I'm hungry, let's get a bite to eat." She said looking out the window.

"You can't eat yet." I replied.

"Yes I can! Pancakes or Pizza along the way. Either or and I'll be a happy girl." She said.

"Sorry I can't take you to eat."

"Fine." She pouted.

We drove the rest of the way back with Dawn singing along to the song playing on the radio. When we got back to her placeplace, I had to help her out of my car. We walked inside and she laid down on the sofa.

"I'm gonna take a nap." She said closing her eyes.

"Alright."

Once I was sure she was asleep I went over to my house and grabbed my laptop and walked back.

I sat at their dinning room table and put the memory card from the camera in my laptop. I went through the footage and found the part where I accidentally called Dawn 'Babe' I edited it out the best I could. Unless you really focused, you couldn't really tell it was edited. I closed my laptop and went back into the living room and sat on another couch and watched TV. I looked over at Dawn, she looked so calm and peaceful, completely different from what she was like immediately after the anesthetic. I laughed a bit and continued watching TV.

* * *

While I was writing this, I watched two of my favorite wisdom teeth removal videos so I kinda based what happened off of those two videos.

As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Dawn's POV

I was woken up by loud laughter coming from downstairs. I rubbed my eyes, sat up and looked around and saw that I was in my room but I remember falling asleep on the couch. I got off my bed, walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was messy, I had dried blood on my lips and my cheeks, which were still swollen. I grabbed my hair brush and got rid of the tangles that formed while I was asleep and put it up in a bun, after that, I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I heard laughter again and decided to go downstairs. When I looked around I saw Ash, Drew, Gary, May, and Misty all watching something and they had literal tears of laughter in their eyes. I looked at the TV to see what they were watching. My eyes widened when I saw myself on the screen.

"What are you guys doing?!" I jumped in front of the screen blocking their view.

"Boo! Move out of the way!" May said throwing popcorn at me. I glared at Ash as he got up and went to his laptop that was connected to the TV and paused it.

"Popcorn?! You're watching me while I was drugged and you're eating popcorn? What the hell?" I asked throwing a piece I caught back at her.

"How else are we supposed to watch it?" Gary asked.

"You're not supposed to watch it at all. And Ash, what the hell, why were you recording all of this?" I replied glaring at Ash.

"We asked him to." I heard Leaf's voice. I looked around and saw her face on Ash's laptop. She too had a bowl of popcorn. Ash and Leaf were probably screen sharing on Skype.

"You too!?" I asked. She just smiled. I glared at her through the screen. "Why'd you guys ask him to record it anyway?"

"We made a bet." She simply replied.

"A bet about what?"

"About what you would say." Misty answered.

"We made a bet too." Drew said pointing at himself and the boys.

"Ugh, I hate you all."

"Aww we love you too Dawn." May said smiling. I flipped her off jokingly and sat down in front of the TV. "Well if you guys already started watching it, might as well just get over with it."

Ash pushed play and put the video back on full screen. The video resumed where I was cheering for no reason and I cringed, looking away.

 ** _XOXO_**

"PETTING BABIES?! WHAT, WHY WOULD I EVEN SAY THAT!? TURN IT OFF PLEASE! STOP MY SUFFERING!" I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Nope... we're... watching... it... all." May said in between laughs. I looked around and everybody was laughing as well. It was so cringe worthy for me that I couldn't even laugh with them.

I cringed throughout most of the video but there was one particular part that didn't make me cringe instead it made me die of embarrassment.

 _"Leaf, May, and Misty are so much prettier than me. I'll never get a boyfriend, I'll be lonely forever." I pouted._ _"Aww come on no you won't." Ash responded._

I noticed what I thought was an edit in the video. My hand was in one place one second and two inches to the left the next second. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed and they didn't, it must've just been me.

 _I giggled and began poking him on the cheek. "You're cute." I said_.

My eyes widened and my face probably looked as red as a tomato.

"YES I WON THE BET!" Leaf cheered through the screen.

"Really Dawn you had to call him cute?" Misty said frowning.

"Hey I had no control over what I was saying! Ugh I'm so embarrassed." I covered my face with my hands hoping they wouldn't see how red my face was. "You know what you guys can watch it I'm gonna go get myself a smoothie. Anyone else want one?" I asked. Everyone but Ash shook their heads 'no' still looking at the T.V not wanting to miss anything.

"I do actually. I'll drive since you're probably still drugged." Ash said getting up.

"Okay." I looked down when I sensed a small blush appear on my cheeks again. "Lets go."

We walked outside and got in his car. I immediately took the aux cable so we didn't have to drive in an awkward silence, and put on a playlist from Spotify on.

"Are we going to Starbucks?" I asked Ash while I looked out the window.

"No. There's this really good smoothie place in the next town over. The owners are from the Alola region and their family grows fruits over there so they get the fruit from there." He replied

"Oh, okay, cool." I mumbled.

We were silent for a while until I spoke up.

"I'm sorry you had to take me to get my wisdom teeth out. And I'm sorry if I said anything too weird." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry about it, if anything I'm glad I took you cause I got to see you drugged in person." He chuckled a bit and I laughed along with him. "Here we are." He said pulling into the parking lot of a plaza.

The smoothie place was in between a dollar store and a sporting goods store. It was the only place that was a different color, making it stand out.

"Ash, you're back." A little boy spoke as we entered. He stood up from a stool he was sitting at.

"Hey Kevin, think your parents can make us some smoothies?" Ash asked. The kid nodded and went into the back.

I looked around and saw only a few people, but then again, it was getting a bit dark out. There were small orange circular tables with two pink chairs scattered around the shop. The counter had a freezer next to it displaying the different flavors of ice cream they sold.

"Um, I'm assuming you come here quite a bit." I said as we walked up to the counter.

"Yeah, I come here a few times a month. My mom has been good friends with them since they moved here."

"Ohhh." I responded while looking at the menu.

"Hey Ash, what'll you be having? The usual?" An older looking woman asked as she emerged from the back.

"Yes please." He answered with a smile.

"And for your girlfriend?" She asked looking at me.

"A strawberry-banana smoothie please." I replied. It took me a while to realize she called me Ash's girlfriend. "Oh I'm not his girlfriend." I said abruptly, blushing as I looked down and found a sudden interest in my shoes.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that Ash has never brought such a pretty girl here." she apologized.

"Oh it's fine. No need to worry." I said looking back up.

"Actually didn't Ash bring that Serena girl here once? I mean she was pretty but she was quite rude." A man said as he walked out of the back with Kevin.

I looked over at Ash and saw that he had a small blush on his face as well. They noticed our embarrassment and began making the smoothies changing the topic in the process.

"May I ask your name?" The lady asked.

"Oh, it's Dawn Berlitz." I answered.

"Well Dawn, in Gina and my husband over there is Michael."

"Berlitz huh? Are you related to Johanna Berlitz by any chance?" The man joined in on the conversation.

"Yeah, she's my mom. Why?"

"I've seen the name in the newspaper announcing a new restaurant opening soon." he responded.

"Yup that's my mom."

"Her mom's cooking is no joke, it's amazing." Ash added.

"Really? Can we go once it opens please?" Kevin asked me.

"Yeah absolutely." I smiled.

We waited a few minutes until our smoothies were done. I took one sip and was blown away.

"Woah, you weren't kidding Ash, this is so good." I said amazed.

"Fruit from the Alola region is the best." Kevin said.

"No kidding." I took another drink.

"Well we should be leaving now, it's getting late and I have school tomorrow." Ash said.

"It was nice meeting you all." I added.

"Likewise." Michael said.

"Come back soon." Gina smiled.

We nodded and walked out to Ash's car.

"Did you really bring Serena here?" I asked once we got in his car.

"Yup, it was the second worse decision I made in the relationship." He responded turning the engine on, putting his smoothie in the cup holder.

"What was the first?" I asked laughing.

"Being in the relationship." He answered. I burst out laughing.

"I feel bad for you."

"At least I'm not with her anymore."

"True." I stated taking another sip of my smoothie. I had gotten a text from Drew asking where we were and just barely replied to him saying we were on the way back.

We began driving back passing few cars on the dark road. We had a few small conversations about sports and other random stuff but other than that we drove back in a comfortable silence, any awkward feelings from before completely gone.

I began wondering what Ash and the other guys bet on. I was going to ask but decided to wait until tomorrow.

Drives like this at night were peaceful and made me forget about my problems and realize how beautiful the world is at night.

"Why are you smiling?" Ash asked.

"No reason. I'm just admiring the peacefulness of the town late at night."

I was admiring the peacefulness so much that I didn't even realize I fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter and seeing Ash and Dawn get closer. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

HERES A NEW CHAPTER! ITS BEEN A WHILE SORRY!

(I know it's not Valentine's day but I planned on posting this then, but life got in the way and I've been super stressed this week so let's just pretend it's Valentine's day today.)

* * *

Dawn's POV

I woke up on Tuesday after having a dream that felt so vivid that it was more like a memory than a dream.

"Leaf, May, and Misty are so much prettier than me. I'll never get a boyfriend, I'll be lonely forever." I pouted looking out the window."Aww come on no you won't babe." Ash replied.Him calling me 'babe' kept replaying in my head. The weird thing is that it's very rare for me to remember my dreams let alone having it be as vivid as this one was.

I got up to take a shower to take my mind off of the dream but it didn't seem to work, it just kept popping back up in my mind.

I got dressed in some ripped denim skinny jeans and a plain white T-shirt with white Vans. I brushed a few tangles out of my hair and decided to let it air dry while I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my cheeks were still quite swollen. I pouted and began brushing my teeth. While I was brushing my teeth I got a call from my mom.

"Whats up?" I answered.

"Dawn, have you gone downstairs yet?" She asked.

"No why?"

"Oh just making sure. Don't be too surprised when you go downstairs and look at the sofa." she replied suspiciously.

"Wha-" my mom hung up before I could finish.

I cautiously walked downstairs on my toes. I looked at the sofa but saw nothing so I walked closer.

"Ash?!" I screamed in surprise when I saw him laying on the sofa half asleep.

"Ugh, don't yell, my head is killing me. This is all you're fault." He said with a stuffy nose. He pulled the blanket he had on him closer to himself.

"Why are you here and why is it my fault?"

"Because I'm sick and your mom said that since you're the reason I'm sick, you had to 'take care' of me." he replied and sneezed shortly after.

"You never answered why it's my fault." I said tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

"Because yesterday after you finished your smoothie you fell asleep, so when we got back here I had to carry you inside and since it had started raining I covered you with my jacket to prevent you from getting sick." He explained.

"Well couldn't you just wake me up?"

"I tried! You wouldn't wake-up."

I rolled my eyes and started walking to the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee or tea?" I asked.

"Coffee please." he said standing up sneezing in the process. His nose was a bit red and he had bags under his eye's.

"Wow you are really sick." I commented. He just glared at me and sat at the kitchen table. I turned on the coffee maker and began getting out the sugar and creamer. "Hey could you send me my wisdom teeth video?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Sure. What's your number?" he took his phone out. I saw the passcode for his phone and gave him my number. Shortly after, I received the video.

After fast forwarding through the video I internally cringed.

XOXO

Once Ash finished his coffee he had to use the restroom and he left his phone on the table. When I heard him lock the door I got his phone and unlocked it. I opened his camera roll and thankfully it was on the video. Seeing the name confirmed my thoughts, the video was edited. Scrolling to the next video I saw that it was the same one but it was longer. I quickly went to the part that I thought was edited and sure enough, it was exactly what happened in my dream.

"I knew it." I whispered to myself. After I heard the toilet flush, I put his phone back where it was and went to sit on the couch pretending that nothing happened.

"Can I go take a nap in my bed please?" Ash asked.

"What is this sofa not good enough for you?"

"Not even close. My bed is the most comfortable thing ever." He replied.

"Doubt it." I said.

"Wanna bet? If you lay on my bed, you''ll be asleep in less than five minutes."

"Then let's go see of you're right. If I'm not asleep in five minutes you owe me lunch when I go back to school. If I do fall asleep then I owe you lunch." I suggested putting my hand out to shake.

"Deal." He said shaking my hand.

We walked over to his house after we made the deal and went up to his room. It actually wasn't as messy as I expected his room to be, it was also bigger than I expected. His bed had two pillows, and black and blue sheets. He had quite a few football and basketball trophies on a shelf. His desk was the only thing that was really messy, there were papers scattered all over the desk, covering the keyboard to his computer. What surprised me the most was a piano he had in the corner of the room, it took up most of the space due to its size.

XOXO

Ash's POV

"Alright, lay down and I'll start a timer for five minutes and if your asleep, then you owe me lunch." I stated sitting on one side of my bed.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She began walking to the other side of the bed. "Start the timer." I started the timer and waited.

Five minutes had passed and my phone started to vibrate so I spoke up trying to get her attention but she didn't budge. After a while of trying to wake her up I didn't even realize I was starting to fall asleep too.

I felt something kick the back of my leg so I started to wake up. When I turned around to see what it was I saw Dawn's sleeping face really close to mine, out of shock I ended up falling off the bed.

"What was that?!" Dawn shot up, looking around.

"I fell. Oh, and by the way you owe me lunch now." I said standing up, rubbing my back.

"Damn guess I did fall asleep. You weren't lying, your bed is really comfortable, and your pillows too." She said hugging a pillow. I saw here start looking around my room and here eyes landed on my piano. "Do you play piano?" She asked not taking her eyes off of it.

"Nah, I just have it there for decorative purposes." I said sarcastically. "Yeah I do."

"Can you play me something?" She asked looking at me.

"Do I have to?"

"Please." she said extending the 'e' sound at the end. "Just this once."

"Alright. What do you want to hear?" I asked sitting on my piano bench.

"Anything." I nodded and began playing the first song that popped into my head.

XOXO

Dawn's POV

I watched Ash begin playing the piano, I didn't recognize the song but it was beautiful nonetheless. He was so focused on the piano that he didn't notice I sat next to him or that tears began forming in his eyes. When he finished he began wiping the tears away.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"That was a song my dad would always play. Guess the memories got to me." He explained.

"Oh. Can I ask, what happened to your dad?" I asked. "Of course you don't have to." I said after he stayed silent for a while.

"No it's fine. He passed away when I was seven. My mom and I were waiting for him to get home when we got a call from the hospital. Apparently a trucker hit him straight on and he passed away on impact." He explained looking down at his hands. "This piano was his, it's my most prized possession."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. If you don't mind me asking what about your dad?" he asked. I looked away, my family didn't really like talking about this subject, but I felt like I could really trust Ash now.

"He left. A few months before I was born he left in the middle of the night. Believe it or not, sometimes I think that he left because of me." I explained.

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Because I found the letter he left my mom. It said that he wasn't ready for one child let alone two." I put my hand in between us. "I guess sometimes I think that if I wasn't born, maybe my mom would have a husband and Drew would have a dad."

"Don't say that, if you weren't born, Drew would be an only child and that sucks. And if you weren't born, I would have never met you and I wouldn't have found someone I trust as much as my family." He put his hand on top of mine

"Ash, thank you." I hugged him, almost making us fall off of the bench. "I trust you too. The only other person that knows about this is Leaf."

"Well then, I feel special." he laughed. "I'm hungry, wanna go grab a bite to eat? This won't count as the lunch you owe me."

"Sure. I'll drive." I said standing up. "But first we're stopping to buy some medicine for you to take after we eat."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup, you literally can't go five minutes without sneezing or coughing."

"Fine." He gave in.

We walked to my driveway and got in my car. I drove to the store and got some cold and flu medicine and then drive to a nearby pizza place. Even when Ash was sick he didn't fail to make me laugh and have a great time.

* * *

There it is chapter 13.

Like I said I planned on this going up on Valentine's day so that's why I had them have a small moment. It was small but now they trust each other. Really hope you enjoyed this one :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, it's been a minute hasn't it I'm so sorry for disappearing for almost a year. I just wasn't in a good place mentally and needed a break from everything but I'm back now with chapter 14 hope you all enjoy

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. I felt weak and had a fever just like Ash did yesterday. I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hello?" He sounded like he'd just woken up.

"You got me sick!" I exclaimed. My voice came out very raspy.

"What no i didn't."

"Yes you did!"

We proceeded to argue back and forth over him getting me sick until he gave up.

"Fine. I did get you sick. I'm sorry Dawn. Now I'm gonna go night night again so don't wake me this time." Before I could say anything, he hung up. I threw my phone on my bed and went downstairs to look for medicine.

"Mom do we have any medicine?"

"Didn't you buy Ash some yesterday? Where is it?"

"Ugh, he has it. But he went 'night night' again and told me not to wake him up." She laughed when I said night night.

"Then tell Drew to pick you some up before he goes to school. You're not going." She put her hand on my forehead "Especially with such a high fever. Just rest and take it easy today, ok? I have to go to work, I'll be back before diner. Love you."

"Love you too."

Once I saw her car leave the driveway, I knocked on Drew's door.

"Can you pick me up some medicine. Pleaseee~"

"Ughhh, why me?" He complained while opening the door.

"Mom said." I said smiling innocently.

"Fine." He glared at me and walked down the stairs.

"Thank you favorite brother." I yelled down.

"I'm your only brother." He said before leaving and getting in his car.

I got comfortable on the sofa and started watching Netflix while I waited for Drew. I almost fell asleep but my phone ringing snapped me out of it. I looked at it and it was Ash. He started complaining about how his mom woke him up so he can apologize to me.

"Look, Im sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Buy me pizza and I'll forgive you."

He agreed but only if we were to share. He hung up and fell asleep again until I fell off the sofa. I looked around and found that I didn't fall off, I was pushed off by Drew.

"Your medicine is on the table. I had to push you off cause you wouldn't wake up." He smirked. "I gotta go to school now. Text if you need anything"

I stood up off the ground and went to take my medicine. I cringed at the taste but knew it would be worth it. Being sick right after getting wisdom teeth removed is terrible. I dragged myself back to the couch and continued my nap, well at least tried to. I was woken up in a matter of minutes by my phone.

It was Ash, he had texted to see how I was doing. I replied by whining about how no one lets me nap in peace.

Ash: Geez, sorry for checking in on you.

Me: No, I'm sorry. Just grumpy rn I guess. I really need that nap.

Ash: What about that pizza?

Me: Hmmmmm, that would help a bit. But the nap is more important.

Ash: Ok. I'll give you an hour to nap. I'll be there with the pizza in an hour. Not sooner not later. One. Hour.

Me: Make it 2 hours.

Ash: Mmmmmm. No.

Me: Grrrr.

Ash: Um. Did you just growl at me?

Me: Yes! Make it 2 hours!

Ash: Ok ok. Geez.

Me: Yayyyy

After that conversation, I decided that maybe the couch wasn't the best place to nap, so I went up to my room and laid on my bed. _Hmmm. Why's my bed feel so uncomfortable._ I thought to myself. I tried repositioning myself again and again but couldn't find comfort. I finally realized why. Ash's bed was so comfortable that I can't nap anywhere else. I had to make a tough decision. To either not nap, or take the best two hour nap at someone else's house. I decided the latter was the best idea so I called up Ash.

"What did you just ask?" He asked shocked.

"Bitch, did I stutter? Can I or can I not nap on your bed?" I asked again.

"Why though?"

"Cause that bed is the most comfortable thing I've ever laid on. I need it."

After a few minutes he gave in and said yes. I grabbed my phone and put on slippers and walked over to his house. He opened the door and glared at me. I had a big grin on my face as I passed him and went straight to his room.

"You know, a hello or a hug would be nice. Since I'm letting you nap on my bed and all!" He yelled up to me.

"Oh stop whining! You'll survive!" I shot back.

When I saw his bed I smiled even bigger. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the bed, but before I could, a pair of arms stopped me and pulled me back. When I opened my eyes, I was inches from Ash's face.

"Not so fast, what do I get?" I could feel myself start to blush from being so close to him. His eyes were like trap, my eyes couldn't move away.

"What do you mean?" My eyes still stuck on his. I saw his eyes flicker down looking at my lips, I blushed even more.

"Two little words is all I ask for." I was confused about what he just said.

"Two words?" I mumbled. He nodded his head. "Oh, Thank You!" I hugged him.

"See now that wasn't too hard was it?" I nodded and stopped hugging him. "Enjoy your nap, you have two hours."

I nodded enthusiastically as he exited. I fell on to the bed and grabbed one of his pillows. I hugged it and was knocked out in a matter of seconds.

ASH'S POV

When I walked out of my room I couldn't help but blush. I had to fight the urge to ask her for a kiss no matter how much I wanted to. I managed to save myself by just asking for a 'thank you'. I also couldn't help but smile at the fact that she hugged me. That's when I knew. I was falling for this girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, it's been a minute again and I'm so so sorry. But here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy.

 _ ***Theres an important note at the end of the chapter***_

* * *

Ash's POV

I can't get her out of my head. Every second I try to think of something else it just leads back to her. Dawn. What is she doing to me? I've never felt this way about any girl. The way my heart skips a beat every time I see that beautiful smile, or the way I get lost in her gorgeous eyes , it makes me feel like her and I are the only ones in the world. She's perfect to me and I think I'm falling for her. Too bad she probably doesn't feel the same way.

Trying to get Dawn off my mind, I started doing random things but each and every time she just pops back up in my thoughts. I tried playing video games, eating, cleaning, eating again, and playing basketball out back. Nothing worked until I realized what could really get my mind off anything, but it would probably wake Dawn.

"Fuck it." I mumbled to myself.

I walked upstairs and into my room, I saw Dawn sleeping peacefully with an adorable smile on her face, I smiled myself at the sight. _She really is perfect,_ I thought to myself. I continued walking to my piano, once I reached it I lifted the fallboard and lightly ran my hands over the keys making no noise at all. I sat down on the bench, took a deep breath and began playing my favorite song that my dad would play. And just as I thought, it took my mind off everything, even Dawn.

Dawn's POV

In the middle of a calming dream, I heard a beautiful song being played on a piano. At first I thought it was just part of my dream but as I began slowly waking, the song continued playing. I opened my eyes, blinking trying to get my eyes to adjust the bright sunlight in the room. I slowly sat up against the bed board, and looked around the room looking for the source of the song. My eyes landed on Ash, sitting with his eyes closed and his fingers fluently moving across the piano keys.

I watched him for a few minutes before grabbing my phone making sure I didn't make a noise. I began recording him, the song was beautiful and he seemed so focused and passionate about music. After a few more minutes he stopped playing and opened his eyes. I started clapping, clearly startling him because he nearly fell off the bench.

"Dawn, what the fuck, you scared the crap out of me!" He yelled holding his hand to his chest.

"Aw, Im so sorry, but that was amazing Ash." I crawled towards the end of the bed and begged him to play another. "Can you play another? Please?"

"N-no." He said with a blush on his face. "I thought you wanted to nap anyways." He said standing up heading towards the door.

"Wait, Ash. Please don't go, stay. And play me another?" His eyes shifted towards the ground. "Come on Ash. Please? Just one?"

"Fine." He finally gave in. I stood up and hugged him.

"Yay. Thank you so much." I had the biggest smile on my face. He smiled back at me and walked towards the piano again.

He began playing a slow tune, beautiful and calm. I closed my eyes, focusing on the music. It's crazy how something like music can be so peaceful. The song began speeding up and turned almost into a dark ominous tune, although it was still amazing, it was a complete change. I opened my eyes and patiently waited for Ash to finish the song. At some point it began slowing down again but it wasn't a calming tune like the beginning. I listened carefully for anymore changes in the song but there was none, the song seemed unfinished.

"Hey Ash? Did you happen to write that?" It seemed logical that if it was unfinished that he would've written it. He nodded and looked down at the floor. "It's about your dad isn't it?" He looked up shocked.

"Yes, how'd you know?" He asked.

"Well the beginning began calm, then it switched to dark and ominous and continued to a different kind of tune, not calming but not ominous either." I patted the spot next to me on his bed and signaled him to sit next to me. "So I tried matching it with emotions and I got happy, hurt or scared, and unhappy." I explained further.

As he sat next to me he looked down at his hands. I must've brought back memories that still hurt him.

"You're right. I wrote it a while ago, about how life can change in an instant." He looked me in my eyes as he explained further. "Before my dad passed, i was probably the happiest boy you would've known. I had an amazing family and amazing friends. I couldn't ask for more. But then he passed away, and I became depressed, and angry at myself." He stood up and walked around. "I thought it was my fault and hated myself so much that I once almost made a stupid decision, but I knew that it would hurt the people close to me. After that hit me, I began trying to become happy but I couldn't truly be happy. I knew no one would understand if i talked to them about how I was feeling, so I decided to put it into music and it ended helping a lot. It's still unfinished though, because I hadn't found true happiness yet." His eyes were watery and I knew he was still hurting.

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry. I hope you find true happiness one day. You deserve everything in the world and much more." I stood up and hugged him again. But it was more than just a hug to him. He hugged me tight and I knew this hug meant I was someone he can trust, and someone he's letting see his true emotions. "Come on, I think you're the one that needs a nap now." I grabbed his arm and led him to his bed. He sat down and I was about to let go of his hand but he held it tight.

"Stay. Please? Lay down with me, just for a bit. Then you can go home." I thought about it, but once I saw his eyes, I couldn't say no. I smiled and nodded my head.

I walked to the other side of the bed and lates down. Looking up at the ceiling.

Ash's POV

She agreed to laying down with me for a while. I watched her walked around the bed and lay down. She looked beautiful, I couldn't help but smiling. I lagged down just like her, looking up at the ceiling. We payed in silence for a minute until she spoke.

"I really hope you find your true happiness one day." She looked over at me smiling.

"I think I already have." I said smiling back.

* * *

I know it's quite short, but once I get back into the groove of things, I promise the chapters will become longer.

 _ **Important**_ : If you have a Twitter and would like to talk about the story and where you want to see it headed, follow or DM me YaGirlEsella. Tbh i also might need someone to remind me to upload chapters because I usually have them written a while before I upload and just forget to and I apologize. Once again follow or DM me if you'd like to talk about the story and give feedback or just to remind me lol.


End file.
